Scars
by CookieAndMudkip
Summary: Its Bella's first day back at school, what happens when she becomes the object of not one, but two vampires? Edwards Obsessed and Jasper's in love. Darkward story. M For future lemons and language
1. Nothing Short Of Obsession

Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM does :(

A/N: I fancied a bit of a change, Edward and Bella can be a frustrating pair to write about. So here's my little story about Bella and Jasper, cos i know y'all love a bit of cowboy. =]. Oh and if you dont like Darkward, this isnt for you. Lemons and language rate this M. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Nothing Short Of Obsession

EPOV

It was a cold decembers eve when i was watching her. Hidden by leaves my arrival was silent. She dropped to the floor and swung her truck door closed. Waslking carefully to the door she slipped on the ice. "Edward?" She asked looking confused. "Yes?" I replied placing her on her feet. "What...err...your following me now?" she said hesitantly. "I see you've missed me" I replied coldly. "Err, thanks... I'll see you at school." She ran quietly inside her heart pounding. she likes me. Smiling smugly i ran back home planning for tomorrow our first day back at school.

BPOV

Edward Cullen, possesive, obsessive and a well known pretty boy. From what i heard from JEssica Stanley no one in Forks High School was good enough. Typical i'm the new girl and he choses to stalk me. I woke up early and dragged myself into the shower, washing my hair quickly. I said goodbye to Charlie and drove to school. Yet again the weather was dull and grey, i miss Phoenix. The constant sun and the desert sands. I sighed and parked my truck only to be greeted by Angela. "Hey Bella!" she smiled. "Hey Angela how are you?" "I'm alright just thought i'd accompany you to pe, seems a certain Cullen took quite a fancy to you. Oh and there's a new one that enrolled yesterday, Jasper Cullen. He's a senior." she winked. "Edward isnt attractive and he followed me home yesterday it's creepy." Me and Angela walked to pe and said our goodbyes, she had another lesson to go to. I walked into the changing rooms and quickly got dressed into my kit. Walking out nervously i noticed Jessica waved me over to her. "Hi Bella, it seems Cullen took pe too." she whispered pointing to the other side of the gym. There he was glaring at me, eyeing me up, clearly ignoring his brothers effort to talk. His brother Emmett was a tall, 6ft 2 solid block. He had short dark hair and was as pale as his stalker brother. He smiled half heartedly at me before nudging Edward in the arm.

We played volleyball whilst the guys played football. Throughout volleyball i felt his eyes on me. As soon as the bell went i briskfully ran to get cheanged and head to my next lesson, History. Mike Newton walked me to my lesson and handed me hsi notes to copy. I took my seat and started scribbling down notes into my notebook. Out of the corner of my eye, i noticed the next to me occupt. I looked up hesitantly, i locked eyes instantly. They were golden and full of life. I didnt know him, but he was a cullen. He had dirty blonde chin length curls and he was wearing a snug fitting black t-shirt which showed off his chiseled form. I blushed as he smirked at me. _Damn i got caught looking._ "Umm.. Hi.. I'm Jasper Cullen." He smiled. "Hi, Bella Swan" i smiled back. With that the awkward silence returned as we worked from our textbooks, i could feel jasper looking at me and to be honest, i loved it. As it was time to pack up our things i dropped my notebook. I was bending down to reach it when Jasper was stood there with it in his hands smiling. "Oh... thanks" i blushed retrieving it from his hands. I gasped as our skin made contact, he was so cold. He shifted uncomfortably then walked out of the class. I attempted to follow and catch him up, hoping i hadn't done anything wrong. I exited the classroom and looked around, he was no where to be seen. I walked with Mike to the cafeteria.

"So Arizona, you still up for La Push?" He grinned. "Sure, it'll nice to get away from this area." I sat down and looked to the far side of the cafeteria where the Cullens sat. I met eyes with Edwards sister. This one was beautiful with golden cascading loose curls and ruby red lips. No doubt the boys in school deature her in their dirty fantasies. Next to her was Emmett, who gave me a small wave. I smiled back blushing slightly. I reached Edward, he looked pained and lost, blankly staring at his untouched food. I then came across a short haired pixie-like Cullen who was having an animated conversation with Jasper. He stared deep into my eyes and i blushed and quickly turned away. I heard Emmett laugh from accross the room. Great!

I grimaced and began to talk details abotu La Push. Mike said he and Tyler would pick us girls up and take us there, oh and to bring bikinis. _As if !_ Last lesson was Home Ec, the short pixie-like Cullen was in that lesson. I planned to introduce myself but she swiftly came over to me. "Hi i'm Alice, and your Bella right? of course you are. Would you mind helping me with this berry crumble i cant seem to get it right." she frowned. I said yes and went to help her with her cooking. "So where are you from Bella?" Alice chirped. "Phoenix originally. My mom remarried and they wanted to go on the road, so i said id stay with my dad in Forks." "Phoenix really? You dont have much of a tan, you could almost pass as one of us" she smiled before removing the crumble from the oven without oven mitts. "Alice, God! That was hot, what are you doing... are you burnt?" I worried carefully inspecting her hands. I was shocked, no burns. She just smiled and handed our crumble to the teacher who gave us an A.

I was packing up my things when Alice appeared in front of me. "Hey Bella, thanks for your help. I'm not very good at cooking" she smiled. "Its ok Alice, anytime" i replied. With that i walked out of the classroom back to my truck. The Cullens were altogether when i chanced a glance at them. Rose was glaring at me, Edward was too. I shifted uncomfortably then climbed into my truck, catching Jaspers eye as i drove home.


	2. She Had Me At Hello

Disclaimer: I own nothing :]

A/N Yes i know the spelling mistakes in the last one are terrible, i guess i was half asleep when i wrote it. I'll try not to be so sloppy next time ;]

Chapter 2: She Had Me At Hello

JPOV

Isabella Marie Swan, Edward had mentioned her to me before. This wonderous girl who seemingly blocked his mind reading skills. He was obsessed, you could tell by the tone of his voice let alone by his emotions. Greed, jealousy and a huge dose of possesiveness. Carlisle decided to enroll me to keep an eye on things, he too is worried about Edward. We all know how much he likes his collections. I climbed into Emmett's jeep as he drove me, Rose and Alice to school. I could see her from across the lot as she climbed out of a rusty chevy. _Well atleast the girl has some class._ I smiled as i watched her enter the school. Edwards curiosity peeked as he saw me watching her. I shifted slightly, uncomfortable from the waves of jealousy he was sending out.

As my siblings walked through the corridor, curiosity, hate and hopefullness was sent in huge waves towards me. I looked around to notice most girls were looking at me. I tried to bite back a growl. Rose looked at me knowingly and smiled. I returned her smile. I was about to follow her to our homeroom when i was caught by Alice. "Hey Jas, you'll meet Bella today. She's in your History class, try not to... you know.. upset her. I have a feeling she will be my best friend." She smiled innocently. _Scare her? How could i do that? Not like human eyes could notice the scars i had been unable to hide. Especially since Alice dressed me to cover up every inch of my body. _I detected a hint of repulsion coming from her._ Thanks Sis!_ I sighed and nodded. I ran to catch up to Rosalie as we sat in homeroom waiting for our lessons to start. I had gotten through Maths and Religious studies when History finally came. I walked slowly to the classroom as i overheard the whispers. "Dude he looks in pain, i bet pixie has him on house arrest." A group of lads chuckled. I tried to shake the anger off, but i ended up projecting it causing the guys to fight amongst themselves. I smiled and walked into the classroom.

Her scent hit me first, Strawberries and Freesias. My eyes grew dark as i tried to supress the thirst. I could see why Edward was so possesive. Her blood was, so tempting. I mentally slapped myself for thinking such things as i slowly sat down beside her carefully reading her emotions. Fear. She hesitantly looked up and locked eyes with me. Her eyes were chocolatey pools of emotion, desire and curiousity. I watched as her eyes lowered taking in my form before looking back up to me. I couldnt help but smirk which caused her to blush from embarrassment. "Umm... Hi... I'm Jasper Cullen." I smiled sending her waves of calm. "Hi, Bella swan" she smiled back. An awkward silence laced the air with tension. _Great Alice is going to hand me my ass for this._ My phone buzzed and guess who, Alice. **No i wont Jas, your doing good :) A x**. I smiled to myself and watched her work away. I felt her embarrassment peak everytime i stole a glance at her heart shaped face. _Damn, i think i like her._ She dropped her notebook near the end of the lesson and was bending down to retrieve it. I caught it mid drop and held it in my hands as realisation painted her face. "Oh... thanks" She smiled. She brushed my hand and she gasped in shock. _CRAP !_ I shifted uncomfortably and high tailed it to the cafeteria. I could hear her heatbeat increase as i know she was looking for me. I grabbed some food and sat down at our table, waiting to be tempted by her scent again. Edward glared at me and sent me waves of anger._ Great i forgot he was obsessed with her !_

EPOV

_What the actual fuck?! Why the hell was Jasper thinking about MY Bella?_ I glared at him and growled lowly. He looked away and focused on his conversation with Alice. I looked to her and what do i see? She's eyeing Jasper up. I shook my head with disbelief. _There had to be something i could do._ I smirked as my vampire brain formulated a plan. I felt a small kick under the table and met eyes with a very angry pixie. Shaking her head angrily i sighed and surrendered. No i could not just steal her away from society.

APOV

_Damn what is with these boys! _

**Bella is not a toy Edward** i glared into him shaking my head. He surrendered and let out a long unnecessary breath. Happy that his thoughts had stopped i turned back to Jasper. "So Jas do you think you'd let me borrow your truck to go shopping in Seattle with Bella this weekend?" I smiled innocently. "Sure, but i bet you already knew i'd say yes" he smiled. I nodded and hugged him lightly. Bella was to be my new best friend. I remembered that i had Home Ec with her next, time to make an impression!

RPOV

"I dont see what those two see in that pathetic girl" i sneered. "Babe, she's not pathetic, plain yes... compared to you. They're lads and their horny, seems the Denali's influence has sunk in. Human lovers? Can you seriously think thats possible?" Emmett pondered. I slapped him over the head. "Oww Rose what was that for?" he moaned. "Your considering being with a human, am i not enough for you anymore?" I snapped. "Rose babe, your everything. I'll make it up to you" he said waggling his eyebrows at me. I smirked then returned to gazing at Bella. She was eyeing the table up. First Emmett and me, Emmett of which waved to her. I groaned and followed her gaze. She seemed to be shocked at my beauty. I grinned inwardly knowing i already had power over her. Her eyes found Edward and she looked almost as lost as he did. She quickly snapped out of it and eyed up Jasper talking to the pixie. A flash of jealousy appeared in her eyes, quickly replaced with lust. A blush covered her cheeks._ Interesting human...._

I grabbed Emmett and walked to our last lesson, after that... well its time for him to remind me why i saved his ass ;]


	3. Understanding

Disclaimer: I own nothing (:

Chapter 3: Understanding

JPOV

I saw her leave school in her truck, her chocolate eyes locking on to mine before exiting the car park. 4 pairs of gold eyes glared at me. _SHIT! i was projecting again._ I quickly sent out waves of calm and avoided Edwards death glare. _What is his problem?!_ We arrived home where Eddie ran straight to his piano, playing some emo shit that was just too depressing. Esme watched me with a nervous eye as i sighed and made my way to Carlisle's study. "Come in" said a voice from behind the door. I entered inside and sat down at Carlisle's desk, he watched with interest as i looked away nervously. "Something wrong Jasper?" he asked casually turning his head to the side, a small smirk forming. "Yes, Well i dont know. Im sure you can hear Eddie's depressing masterpiece, i just... well." I stumbled to find the words, after all Edward was a few rooms from us. "You like her dont you." Carlisle smiled. I nodded and looked away. I swear if i couldve blushed i wouldve. With that Edward was in the room holding me up by the throat growling like a fucking animal. "She, Jasper... Is mine, not yours ... Mine." He shouted. His eyes grew dark as Carlisle pried him off me. "Control yourself Edward or I'll send you to Alaska." Carlisle threatened. Edward slouched and let go of me before running out of the house. "What do i do? For all i know she likes Eddie boy, but when she looks at me. Damn i swear i can see right into her soul. I dont want to let her go, she should be with me." I paced nervously around the room unsure of my next step. With that Alice glided into the room. "Dont worry Jas, She'll be over within the week." she smiled then walked out of the room. _Right so she's over in the week, i've got to do something to make her notice me._

EPOV

_What the actual fuck?! Major thinks he can have my girl. Pfft think again, no one wants a battered, scarred war hero. Why do you think Alice dresses to cover his scars, they are foul and repulsive._ I needed to see her, see if she's ok. I ran over to her house and sat in her tree. Peering through her window, she had just climbed into bed. Hearing her heart slow to a steady rate i decided to go in. Her scent filled my dead lungs, i had to bite back a growl. _So tastey._ I grinned as she moaned in her sleep. _Dirty little bitch._ She tossed and turned for a bit before i saw a hand snake down to her panties. _I think i just died and went to heaven._ She began moaning louder, i was enjoying it until i heard her muffled cries. "Jasper..... uhhh.." I growled lowly and she giggled in her sleep. "Edward....always so jealous..." I watched as she continued to rub herself astounded, she liked us both? Not wanting to wake her i jumped out of her window and went to go hunt.

BPOV

_Wow today was weird, i mean did you see Edwards face? I guess he's sort of cute if you like the whole tortured soul kinda thing. But Jasper, wow... he could come be my cowboy anyday. That accent is so... wow. I honestly cant describe it. Oh well i should really stop thinking about them and get to bed. _I closed the bathroom door and walked over to my bed. I climbed under to covers and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_**The Dream**_

_**I was laying down on this huge white bed, for reasons i dont know. I looked around and noticed everything was bright and modern regardless of the moon shining through the floor length glass window. I saw a shadow appear in the corner and turned to approach it. I fell into the arms of the shadow, who smelt strangely familiar. Cinamon and tobacco. Looking up i lock eyes with Jasper. His blonde curls obscuring his view as he leaned into kiss me. A bolt of electricity ran through me as i was pushed back toward the bed. Jasper started kissing my neck and ventured further down to the swell of my breasts. I moaned with every kiss he planted on my flustered body. I moaned his name as he rubbed himself against me. A feral growl came from the now open windows. Edward. **_

_**I tried to get up but Jasper held me in place, Edward was fast approaching. I couldnt help the moans that escaped my lips when Edward began kissing me, again another bolt of electricity shot straight to my core. "Edward... always so jealous" i chuckled to myself before i was silenced with a much larger growl.**_

I woke up suddenly and scanned my room for someone, something. I found nothing but noticed my window was open and the faint smell of ginger spice and leather lingered. I scowled curiously before getting a glass of water and going back to bed. _Hopefully tomorrow wont be as dramatic, oh god biology, i think i remember Alice mentioning Edward being in that class. Tomorrow's going to be awkward._


	4. ItsBiologyThenWhyIsThereSoMuchChemistry

Disclaimer: SM owns the character, and i own the crazy plot (:

A/N : Wow who knew i'd get so many reviews ! I feel loved ^-^. I'm planning on keeping Darkward i find him so much more fun. As for Kouga's older woman's comment, the idea wasnt really to say she was having a threesome in her dream, it was meant to mean that maybe she liked both of them and thats why they were both in her dream. Keep reviewing i love hearing from you guys!

Chapter 4: Its Biology, Then Why Is There So Much Chemistry?

EPOV

After draining a few deer i ran back home to see a rather amused Rosalie standing on the porch. _I'm surprised you didnt bite her. I bet she smelt good_ She thought. I smirked and nodded. I walked inside to see the major reading his books. _Honestly he lives in the past too much, you killed people, so what? We all have apart from Carlisle._ His head curiously lifted as i realised he felt my moods. I shrugged then ran upstairs preparing for tomorrow, after all i do have a lesson with Bella. I plan to make it worth while.

RPOV

There he was, Emoward back from his little pet's house. I couldnt help but smile as i imagined him draining her. _I'm surprised you didnt bite her. I bet she smelt good_ i thought. He smirked, nodded and walked inside. I decided to go fix up Emmetts jeep. He decided to go cross country and run over a bear and some boulders and he wonders why its in bits. I should be able to salvage most of it. Though its not like we couldnt just buy another one. I got to work trying hard not to overhear Esme and Carlisle, cursed vampire hearing.

BPOV

I woke up to that stupid alarm clock which goes of about 20 mins before you programmed it to wake you up. _Typical. _I dragged myself out of bed and got washed and dressed. Charlie had already left. I grabbed some toast then made my way to school. Parking up i checked my timetable, Spanish, History (with Jasper), English Lit, Home Ec (With Alice) and finally Biology (with Edward). _I guess there's no getting away from any of the Cullens._ I sighed and walked to homeroom. Jessica Stanley was gossiping in the corner whilst sending Mike Newton. _I actually feel sorry for him._ I chuckled when Jessica snapped her head to look at me. "What are you looking at? Not getting enough attention from the Cullen brothers?" she snorted. I ignored her comment and got back to reading Romeo and Juliet. _Nothing like a bit of tragedy to kill time._ Spanish ended quickly, i found that i was getting nervous as i approached the history room. I entered the classroom and looked to where i sat. Jasper was busy reading some sort of book, his golden locks brushing the page. My heart beat increased. I swear i heard him chuckle as i approached our desk. I blushed and sat down beside him. "Hello Bella" he smiled. "Hi, how are you?" I replied. "I've been good, what about you?" his southern accent dripping with lust. I blinked as i noticed the colour change in his eyes. _Somethings not right._ "I'm fine thanks" i smiled nervously. I blushed at the thought of my dream last night. Jaspers eyebrow raised and i smiled it off. _Thank god he cant tell what im feeling, he'd be gone quicker than you can say mississippi four times. _

Throughout the lesson i swear i caught him looking at me, small smirks painted his face. I was busily writing some notes when he passed me a piece of paper. **Can i have your cell number? (:**. I smiled and quickley scribbled my number down when another note was passed to me. **Thanks Darlin' :P**. My heart sped up. This is so not normal. Never have i been so giggly if thats the word, about a guy. We packed up and said goodbye as i walked to English lit. We were studying Romeo and Juliet, today of course, we had to act it out. Guess who got to be Juliet. ME! Guess who my Romeo is.......Mike Newton. I groaned as i read my lines and watch a light burn in Newton's eyes. _Like i'd want you!_ He returned his lines with desperate enthusiasm. He actually had the cheek to lean in for a kiss and quickly tried to get himself out of trouble by saying its in the book. Jess was going to kill him. After being mortified in English lit, i packed up my things and walked to the canteen where i was met by an exceedingly cheery Alice. "Bella, sit with us.....PLEASE" she smiled sweetly. I cringed but nodded and sat down beside Alice and Emmett.

"So Bella i hear your in lessons with Alice, Edward and Jasper. Must be boring not to have me in your classes too" Emmett winked, which gained a slap round the head from Rosalie. "Hi, I'm Rosalie." She said curtly. I nervously began picking at my food before i noticed none of their trays had been touched. "You guys arent going to eat?" i said quietly. "Errr, no were .... on a diet." Edward corrected. I stared into his eyes and he smirked at Jasper. I then turned to Jasper and i swear lust ghosted in his eyes. _Time for an eye test Bella, this guy wouldnt like you. _"Would you like to come over this friday? We could have a sleepover....Oh my god that would be perfect!" The pixie practically jumped out of her chair. "Alice...We bearly know the girl and your inviting her for sleepover, im not sure our parents would appreciate it." Rosalie sneered. _Great now the most beautiful girl in the school hates me, so much for being invisible this year. _I grimaced and gathered my stuff, i wouldnt stay where i felt uncomfortable. Alice was practically throwing daggers as i felt a cold hand grab my arm. "Dont go.... Rosalie's just being a bitch, i'm sure our parents would love to meet you." Jasper smiled. I swear i was dazzled... i almost forgot to balance myself and began to fall. Two cold arms wrapped around me and saved me from the floor. "You should be more careful Bella" Edward scolded. I looked up at Jasper who looked angry with Edward. "I ... Have to go... I'll see you around." i quickly ran out of the canteen and mentally scolded myself for liking Jasper, especially when Edward seems to have an interest in me.

The bell rang and i made my way to the Home Ec room. I had been paired with Alice, she wasnt a natural cook so to speak. "Bella, can i ask you something personal?" She smiled sweetly. "Umm...sure." "Do you like Jasper?" _HOW DOES SHE KNOW! _I blushed lightly but tried to hide it by busying myself with pastry making. "I think i do, i've never really ... you know... had a boyfriend. But i'm worried, when i look at Jasper, Edward gets angry and vice versa... im so confused." i cringed rubbing my temples furiously, this is one headache which wont be going away so easily. "I know what you mean, be warned they both like you, if you havent guess already ofcourse." She hugged me and i shivered as a chill ran down my spine. "I also need your help Bella, i have to go shopping in Seattle this weekend, but i need someone to prevent me from buying the whole shop. Will you help me" She pleaded. puppy dog eyes in full swing. "Err....sure." Surely shopping would be better than La push with Mike and his surfer friends. "Will you come over Friday too, ignore what Rosalie said, she's just jealous she hasnt got a friend." "I dont know, i'll have to talk to Charlie." We popped our pastries in the oven when pixie looked faraway, like she wasnt completely there. "Hey, i could come over yours and introduce myself to your dad, that way he wont be so nervous about you being out with strangers." she smiled. "Sure, i could give you a lift back to yours if you want me to drive you to mine." i smiled. She smiled and nodded.

Home Ec finished and i trudged to Biology. In all fairness i think i was afraid. Afraid to be put into a new environment with someone potentially dangerous. I sighed and entered the classroom and introduced myself to the teacher. "Well Bella, there's a seat next to Mr Cullen over there, and here is your textbook." He smiled. I thanked him and slowly walked to my allocated seat, not wanting to meet Edwards eyes i kept my head down. I pulled my notebook out and began scribbling some notes that were written on the whiteboard. "Hi.." I heard him say. I looked up slowly to him, fear slowly setting in. "Hi" i replied. I focused back on the teacher when he suddenly spoke out. "What is your problem with me? Seriously what have i done?" he growled. "I dont have a problem with you...." i whispered. "Lies" he seethed. He began scribbling something down then placed it forcefully down on my desk. **I know you like me, dont you deny it. I want you Bella, I want you to be mine**. I looked at the paper with wide eyes. I blushed and scrunched it up, placing it in my bag. The bell soon rang and i shot out of the classroom.

I met Alice at my truck and i told her everything that had happened. She nodded knowingly and sent daggers at a very dark looking Edward. She offered to drive and i gave her directions to my house. My phone buzzed and i checked my message.

**What's happened? Jx**.

_Where do i begin._

**Edward, saying he wants me... Bx**.

**And, err... do you want to be with him? :/ Jx**

**He scares me Jasper, he just looks like he could..you know... kill me.. Bx**

**Dont worry i'll inform parents about him, he shouldnt bother you anymore. Jx**

**Thanks a lot, I'll talk to you later almost home Bx**

Alice pulled up to my house and walked with me inside. "Dad, Alice a girl from my school is here to meet you" i announced. Charlie popped his head around the kitchen door. "Oh hello Alice, Bella's told me about you. How are you?" He smiled. "I'm good thank you Chief Swan. I wanted to ask you if it was ok if Bella came over Friday and accompanied me shopping in Seattle at the weekend." She smiled innocently. "Bella shopping? You sure you got the right Bella? Sure she could do with some girl time." He chuckled. "Perfect, thank you Chief Swan." "Please dear, call me Charlie." he smiled. "Right i'll be back soon dad, i have to drop Alice back home." "Bye girls" He shouted as we left. Alice gave me directions and i pulled up to a large, open planned, modern house. It felt strangely familiar but i couldnt quite place it. I said goodbye to Alice and rushed home to cook dinner for Charlie. I washed up then got ready for bed. Being the start of the term, homework was non existant. I climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Things That Growl In The Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this interesting plot that has so many of you reviewing 3.

A/N: **JXB Addicted**: I really havent decided if they fight over Bella, but i know that either fighting or sharing will make for interesting scenes and lemons later on.

**goody2 shoos**: Well having a lot of time and a wild imagination helps, besides who doesnt like a bit of Bella and Jasper. :)

Chapter 5: Things That Growl In The Night

EPOV

_Damn what the actual fuck? Why cant she just be like all the mindless chicks here, the ones who constantly send me images of them fucking me in innapropriate places._ She shot out of the classroom before i could catch her at human pace. Jasper eyed me wearily as i tried to get inside his head. Hmmm reciting civil war soldiers, birth and death dates. _He's hiding something_. I look to Emmett, listening to his inner monologue _**Damn that girl has balls, storming away from vampires**_. I smiled then switched to Rosalie who was eyeing me curiously. _**Bleed her dry if you must, but if i have to move one more fucking time cos of your slip ups, i swear ill rip your balls off and go hide them someplace you wont be able to find them**__. _I cringed then turned to pixie, she should have some answers. I tuned in carefully, _**# Im a barbie girl in a barbie world...#**_. I groaned in agony, she knows i hate that song. So... Alice and Jasper keeping things from me now...Not for long...Not for long. Climbing into my Volvo i drove home alone.

JPOV

_So Edward is being crude to Bella, he actually thinks he has a chance. I have her number and he has what? a brief awkward hug when she fell over in the cantine. _I chuckled and Alice nodded knowingly, a small smile lining her lips. Alice dragged me to her car and we were driving home. "Did you manage to keep it out of your head?" i asked nervously. "Yup, i gave him a special rendition of barbie girl, you know how he loves it" she giggled. I smiled and hugged her. "You are....just wow Alice." i laughed. "I know" she smirked. We arrived home and i ran to Carlisle's study. "Yes son?" he said not lifting his head from his medical records. "Its Edward.." I grabbed my phone from my pocket and showed the texts from Bella. "This is bad....Where is Edward now?" Carlisle asked curiously. I panicked, it was dark.... he had hunted yesterday too. "Bella's..." I growled before launching out of the window.

BPOV

_Wow, crazy day. If being invited to the Cullen's table wasnt enough to give me a heart attack, Jasper dazzling me with that beautiful smile he has, Edward catching me after falling over and sending me that disgusting note._ I sighed and grabbed some painkillers, my head was pounding. Continuing cooking, i heard Charlie cheer and groan as he intently watched his sports. _At least i can go to their house, a sleepover and shopping weekend with Alice. I think im actually excited._ I smiled, daydreaming about what their house would be like before my phone buzzed. **Its Alice, Parents would love for you to come over, make sure you pack. Oh and ill be picking you up for school tomorrow. :)x**. I sent a reply and served dinner. I was about to wonder how she got my number but i figured it was Jasper's doing. Thats when my mood dampened. They both liked me, Edward and Jasper. _Why do i always get caught up in drama, Phoenix was just as bad._ Charlie raised an eyebrow as i was overthinking. "Something wrong Bells?" he asked. "No, headache" i grimaced, hoping it would placate him. Charlie was never one to pry but with how this week was going, i'd say anything was possible. I washed up and said goodnight to Charlie and went to my room to start on my Spanish homework. I couldnt concentrate, i wanted to text Jasper, but i wasnt sure if i should. I groaned and tossed my book to the floor.

I grabbed a quick shower before putting my pjs on. Climbing into bed i settled into a deep sleep.

EPOV

_Wow she looked beautiful in just a towel. _My trousers grew tighter and i hissed. She changed into her pjs, she had her back to the window but i could see the outline of her body. I watched as she fell into a deep sleep. Watching her chest rise and fall was the death of me. I could faintly see her nipples pressing through the thin fabric of her vest top. I adjusted myself and my eyes grew dark. The room drowned me in her scent, the venom began to pool. I slowly moved closer, after all there was no need to rush things. I was so close to her now, all i had to do is reach out and touch her. A stray curl fell down covering her porcelain face, brushing it away, she sighed at the coolness of my skin. I ghosted my fingers across her neck causing a soft moan to fall from her plump red lips. This was no longer about her blood, it was about her body. Her arousal reached me, encouraging me to touch her. I slowly moved my hand down her lightly skimming my fingers across her exposed stomach. I heard noises outside but i ignored them, nothing could unfocus me now. A new scent filled my dead lungs. Jasper. I couldnt contain the growl that let rip from my chest. Bella was startled and woke up. "Edward? what .... are you doing here." A look of pure horror framed her face as she grabbed her bedsheets to cover her body. "I did say you'd be mine...Tell anyone that i was here, i will know..and i will come for you." i threatened. I jumped out of her window and ran quickly to hunt, i swear if Jasper confront me i'll rip his fucking head off.


	6. No Explanation Can Save You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry i havent updated in a while, my pc decided to die and have only managed to get it running :) Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6: No Explanation Can Save You

JPOV

He ran to the forest. He knew i was there, i felt his annoyance as he fled from her room. Fear spiked in Bella, i couldnt blame her. To say i rushed home would be an understatement. This was no mere obsession, this was fucking psychotic. Alice met me with weary eyes, i figured it was something she couldnt see. I'd have to ask her about this later. Climbing up the stairs i rushed to Carlisle's door. He met me with a dissapointed look on his face. "Jasper son, your eyes tell it all. Black as night, black as Edward's mind. Tell me son, what did he do this time?" He said offering me a chair. I slouched into it as i relaid all that i heard and saw. I heard a low growl from downstairs, Rosalie. Her story is hers to say, but im guessing at the moment Eddie boy isnt her favourite. "We will have to be very careful from now on" Carlisle said aloud knowing full well my siblings would hear. "Things will return to normal, and if by some chance Bella still wishes to come over. Then so be it, Jasper you will focus on his emotions and Alice focus on his mind. Emmett be ready in case we need you." He returned to his book and i made my way to my room.

It wasn't long before my phone rang. I had expected it would be Edward, it wasnt. "Bella?" i said. "Err..hi Jasper... im sorry to call so late .. its just ... needed someone to talk to, i cant really sleep." "Any particular reason?" I was curious to see if she saw and understood that Edward was in her room. "Ermmm, just silly things. I'm looking forward to coming over tomorrow though." she sounded hesistant. _She thinks its all in her imagination._ Well that wont jepordise our secret. "Me too, i dont really get to spend much time with you, but i have a feeling Alice will steal you from me completely, you really dont know what your in for." i chuckled. "Well to be honest, i do need a new look. I dont think i can get away with baggy jeans and a jumper anymore, im excited to see what she chooses." she giggled. "Well i think you look fine as you are." "Thanks Jasper, i should probably go... for some reason my windows open and im getting a nasty draft, I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye Bella." With that she hung up. I laid back against my bed thinking about her self consciousness. _She was naturally pretty, even Mike Newton saw that. I just hope Alice doesnt cover her up in make up, Bella barbie doesnt sound too good. _

EPOV

_He's always fucking my plans up, Major fucking Whitlock to the rescue._ I took down four deer then walked casually back home. No point speeding up the inevitable. I opened the door to see my entire family gathered in the living room. Carlisle's eyes sought me out but i just walked upstairs to my room. That was when i had an idea. Alice and Bella are pally, bet she has her number on her phone. As soon as i thought that i recieved a kick the leg and a scowl from Alice as she retrieved her phone. I growled and stormed into my room. _Fucking prissy pixie, denying my rights. _I decided to stay up all night and read some random book, whilst silently inside my head i planned to make Bella mine.

APOV

_Why am i going blind? I didnt see Edward go to Bella, Hell i cant even see Bella anymore. _Privately i sent Carlisle a text, no need to worry all of the family and Jasper will come to see me in half an hour.

**You cant see her at all? C**

**Nope, thats what's got me worried... You know what happens when i cant see someone, they either die .. or .. yeah .. A**

**Well we cant let that happen, imagine the consequences, Volturi, Bella's state of mind (that is if she doesnt die). C**

**Well I can sort of see Bella and Edward alone someplace... Its sunny and he's exposed our secret ... he leans in to kiss her presumably and POOOF.. image gone. No Bella. A**

**We'll discuss this when Edward is not around, or you could just text everyone bar Edward. C**

**Will do. A**

My finger pushed numerous buttons as i sent the warning to my siblings. Rose looked scared _(thats a first_), Emmett was close to tearing Edwards head off _(a rather amusing image indeed)._ Jasper met me with a look of sorrow. "This cant happen ... she's ... she's my ..." his lips trembled as i hugged him. "I know Jas, i've seen it. Lets hope ... well lets hope one of us is around to stop him." i whispered into his chest. _Times like this i wish i was taller. Goddamn my shortness! _Jasper shifted slightly. "She will still be coming over tomorrow and for the weekend. Try to go easy on her, i've felt her self consciousness." he whispered. i nodded and walked off to my room and waited for the morning.


	7. Dont You Lie To Me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this rather interesting story line.

A/N: Hope im not getting rusty in the many weeks my pc died, i hope to update regularly unless it decides to pack up again, in which case i will not be amused :) Enjoy the story guys and keep reviewing, you know it makes me smile :).

Chapter 7: Dont You Lie To Me!

BPOV

_Did i see him? In my room? He said he'd come for me if i tell...IM SO CONFUSED! _After my phone call to Jasper i went back to bed only to be woken up 2 hours later by that stupid alarm clock. Charlie had an early start today, so it was breakfast alone. I finished my food and ran upstairs because i forgot my book. I stopped still in the room. The scent of ginger spice and leather filled my lungs. _He ... was here ... last night...should i tell Charlie?_ I sighed and grabbed my book and waited for Alice. I was going to their house today. Alice pulled into our drive. "Hey Bella, climb in" she called. As she drove us to school she asked about Charlie and my Mother Renée. The rest of the Cullen's had already arrived, Emmetts white jeep and Rosalies red ferrari were parked in the lot. We pulled up next to Tyler and Mike. "Hey Bella, we heard your blowing us off for a certain little Cullen. Now why would you do that?" Mike winked. "I am here you know!" Alice shouted. "One, she's my friend i am in no way a lesbian. _(Stupid idiot)_. Two, the weathers going to rubbish tomorrow, i dont want a cold. Sorry how about Sunday instead? They say there will be some sunshine then, reschedule?" i offered. "Sure, Sunday it is... Meet us down at La Push" he smiled. I nodded and walked into school saying goodbye to Alice on the way. English Lit was first. This time Jessica Stanley was Julliet and Mike was Romeo, not only was it the most sluttiest version of Romeo and Julliet ive ever seen, they made out in front of the whole class. I tried not to gag but it was somewhat impossible. The bell saved me from almost puking as i rushed to Home Ec with Alice. "Hey Bella" she smiled. "Hey Alice, what are we making today?" i asked. "Well... Today were making cinamon cookies" she beamed. _Cinamon... Jasper..._ I sighed and got to preparing everything. I instructed Alice on how to cook and she genuinly looked greatful as she pulled her perfect cinamon cookies out of the oven. "Thanks Bella." she squeled hugging me tightly. I smiled at her and we handed our cookies in and got another A*.

I was packing up when Alice whispered to me. "Please come sit with us, Rosalie will behave... promise" she smiled. "Ermmm... I'll think about it okay?" Alice nodded then walked out of the classroom. I was walking to Spanish when i bumped into Jessica Stanley. "God Bella watch where your going! First you try and get Mike now your trying to push me over. Your such a bitch. Cullen boys not enough for you, you little slut!" She shouted. Lauren Mallory quickly joined in. "Dont see why they'd like you, your ugly, plain and look like a fucking dog." she glared. "Excuse me, but what the actual fuck y'all doing? Bella is ten times prettier than you two. Even plastic surgery wouldnt help your natural repulsiveness. Now back off, you wouldnt want me as your enemy." Jasper growled. "Pfft whatever." They both walked off leaving me with Jasper. "Thanks, for that... you didnt have to." i whispered. "Its ok, no one insults my m... my friend" he hesitated then dazzled me with his smile. "Thanks again, i really should be getting to spanish. See you later Jasper." i smiled. He said goodbye and i walked off to spanish. We watched some vile romantic spanish comedy. I dont know whats worse, Jessica and Mike's slutty version of Romeo and Julliet or this. My phone buzzed.

**Why'd you ditch me bells? No la push 2moro :( Jake x**

**Silly fool :) im seeing you guys sunday instead, better weather Bx**

**Fair, cant wait to see you :) Jake x**

Jacob Black, tanned, funny, my best friend. I think he fancies me too, but i just want to be friends with him. My dad and his, Billy. Have been life long friends, Billy tends to come around to watch the games on our flatscreen. Jake's been pushing the boundaries ever since i came back, i mean he's cute... but i love him like a friend.

The bell rang for lunch and i nervously walked into the canteen. I looked to their table, full. Jasper and Alice smiled, Emmett winked, Rosalie curtly smiled and Edward well he glared. He didnt like me ... in the sense of love. _Damn i cant say he lusts over me, how dillusional is that! _I grabbed a tray and made my way over to the table. "Bella theres a seat for you here." Edward said pointing to the chair next to him. I gulped and sent a look of warning to Jasper. He didnt look too pleased. I sat down next to him. "Thanks" i whispered. I began eating and felt his eyes on me. I lifted mine to look at his. "Your eyes changed colour, they were black the last time i saw you... now they are like a golden brown." "Its the... flourescents." he dismissed any further conversation with me. "So Bella, i hope your ready for tonight. Cos once Alice has her pretty little hand on you, you will be her personal dress up doll." Emmett chuckled. "Emmett! I'm not that bad!" the pixie folded her arms in annoyance. "I hate to say it doll, but you are" Jasper laughed. _oh... Jasper likes Alice too._ I felt jealousy well up in me, then pushed it away. I wasnt good enough for him, or any of them for that fact. Jasper looked at me oddly. "I ermm have to go, biology calls." I quickly walked away before i heard. "Can i walk with you?" Edward whispered. "Sure" i replied. We talked on the way to Biology about his parents and why i had come to such a grim place like forks. He almost seemed normal. We sat down in Biology and i stared at him for a long time. _The Cullens are different... Golden eyes, which get dark... Cold skin... They're never out in sunlight. _"Edward, why were you in my room last night?" I asked nervously. "What are you talking about Bella? I was at home in my bed last night. Were you dreaming of me?" he smirked. "Dont lie to me Edward, I know what you are... i know what all of you are. Dont you dare pretend." i whispered. "Well no one will believe your made up stories Bella, your insane." he growled.

The bell rang and i stormed off to History. I sat down next to Jasper. "Whats wrong Bella?" he asked. "Edward, was in my room last night... he cant deny it" I seethed. "I doubt it Bella, he cant climb for shit." Jasper chuckled. "Not you too, dont you lie to me too." I cried. His arm held me into him without his permission. "See, cold... i know what you are Jasper... what you all are... dont lie to me." I sobbed. "What are we Bella?" he hesitantly asked. I know i couldve sounded stupid but it was the only explanation i could think of. "Vampires." i whispered. He sharply inhaled a breath and i knew it was true. I started crying, i dont know why. Maybe it was because i agreed to spend the night around their house. A house full of vampires. "We will discuss this tonight, you've just put yourself in alot of danger." he whispered. "Dont i know it ! House full of ... im dreaming i know it.. its all in my fucking head." I walked out of lesson and into the parking lot waiting for Alice. "Why didnt you tell me?" i asked her wiping the tears from my eyes. "Because it was too dangerous for you to know. Carlisle will need to talk to you. Lets go." she said climbing into her canary yellow sports car. We sped off to the Cullens house.


	8. Ok, A Little Scared Now

Disclaimer: I own nothing (:

**Kouga's older woman: No Jasper doesnt like Alice they are just very close. As you know from the SM story they joined the Cullen's together. They are more like brother and sister, only Bella doesnt know that just yet. She's a little jealous hearing Jasper call Alice "doll".**

Chapter 8: Ok, A Little Scared Now

BPOV

Vision blurred by tears, we arrived at the house. Alice ushered me to the door where i was greeted by Dr Carlisle Cullen. "Welcome Bella its so nice to see you. This is my wife Esme, and i assume you already know all of my children." he smiled pushing forward a shy yet beautiful woman. It wasnt blinding beauty like Rosalie's, this was a natural beauty. She had mid length honey brown hair, a small pink smile and the signature Cullen golden eyes. "Welcome Bella, why are have you been crying?" she asked tenderly. "I know what you are, it took me a while to guess but it feels like i've been lied to." i whispered. She pulled me into a quick hug then sat me down in the lounge. Alice took her seat next to Jasper. Jealousy again consumed me as Jasper looked at me confused. Rosalie sat on Emmetts lap whilst Edward took his place next to me.

"As you are aware Bella, we are vampires. We dont feed on humans, we live on animals which gives us our interesting eye colour. We didnt tell you because its dangerous for you to know. The Volturi, our royal family or so you could say. They dont appreciate our secret being known. If they find out that you know, you could be killed. That or changed into one of us." Carlisle gloomly explained. I gasped, unsure how to react. My heart beat quickend and i felt myself being pulled into Edwards side. Growls were surrounding me but i couldnt move, couldnt grasp what was happening. I could die. I tried to stand up but i was being pulled in either direction. I gave up, i... i fainted.

JPOV

She had been crying, that was obvious. I didnt even need my gift to know that. I sat down next to Alice and was smacked with a wave of jealousy emitting from Bella. It was the second time that had happened. Why was she so jealous of me sitting next to Alice? Alice looked at me and gave me a 'i'll tell you later' look. I was monitoring her emotions as Carlisle told her about us, about the Volturi. She panicked, her heart beat increased. I saw Edward smugly pull her into his side, i lost it. Growls lept forth from the family. _HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY MATE!. _"Get your hands off her!" I shouted. "No" he replied. I tried to pull Bella to me but Edward kept a hard grip on her. It was like playing a tug of war, how pathetic. We both let go of her and she collapsed to the ground. The whole room turned silent. "Jasper, go hunt." Carlisle ordered. We had both endangered her life with our battle for her. I ran off to the forest and drained 5 elk, wishing it was Edwards throat i was ripping.

APOV

_What were they thinking ? Bella isnt a toy._ I rushed Bella to my room and Carlisle swiftly followed. "Whats .. happened?" i asked. "She's just fainted, let her rest but check on her every 2 hours she might have concussion, she didnt hit the floor pretty hard." Carlisle ordered. I nodded and glared at Edward. "Your not staying here, your not watching her" i warned. He growled then walked out._ If only they knew, Jas is her mate. Poor Bella, i just hope you choose the right one. Id hate for you to ... your my best friend and i love you. _Just then a vision creeped into my mind. It showed me where Jas was, i know he wants to talk. Before rushing off i assign Rosalie to check and guard her.

"Alice?" Jasper called out. "Im here." I moved out of the trees and into the field. "Whats going to happen?" he asked sincerely, his face hard and showing no emotion. "She will have to choose, You or Edward." I whispered. "What happens if she chooses Edward?" he asked nervously. "She could die, she could not. It depends on the frame of Edward's mind." "And what if she chooses me?" he asked sheepishly. "Jas surely i dont need to tell you what happens." i winked. "Why was she so jealous?" he asked. "Well we are really close and she thinks you like me, she expected you to sit next to her but instead you sat next to me, she got jealous." i shrugged. "But she knows i like her right? you did tell her?" "I told her yes, but that doesnt mean she believes me. She knows Edward likes her, hell she knows he was in her room." i sighed. Jasper just nodded before we both ran back to the house.

BPOV

_Ouch, what happened? _Blinking my eyes till they focused, realisation hit me. _Crap in a house with vampires... nice work Bella._ I sighed and sat up. Soaking in my surroundings they looked vaguely familliar. _You have to be kidding me !... its the room from the dream. Ok, a little scared now. _Rosalie was by my side in an instant. "Bella are you ok?" she said checking me over like a mother would a child. "I'm fine, just a little scared i guess." i sighed. Rosalie assumed her indifferent expression and walked out of the room. Getting of the huge bed, i look out of the window. Edward was in the garden sat on the bench with his head in his hands. _He must feel bad. _I walked out of the room and made my way downstairs. Esme looked at me lovingly. "I'll be back in a moment, i guess i have a choice to make." Carlisle nodded and i entered the garden. I walked slowly accross the emerald green grass. Surely Edward could hear me approaching. "Edward?" i whispered. His head remained in his hands. I gently sat down beside him and turned to face the broken man before me. "It wasnt your fault, look i'm fine see." I tried to tug his arm away from his face. He looked at me, his eyes drowning in sadness. "I shouldntve ... i ..." he hesitated. "I know." I was slightly disappointed he couldnt say sorry, but was it really his fault?

I hugged him, he shouldnt feel bad. It was my stupid fault for fainting. _Wrong move Bella. _Growls once again filled my ears. Edward had placed me behind him and crouched defensively. I peered round to see who had caused this. Jasper, who was also crouched down, ready to attack. I ran from behind Edward and put myself between them both. "Stop it both of you! What is you problem, you both go all growly as soon as some sort of attention is shown to either of you. Its stupid, just please... no fighting." i shouted. Jasper was the first to rise out of his crouch, Edward slowly followed. I sighed and walked inside not bothering to hear excuses. I sat down in the lounge, Alice on one side and Rosalie on the other. "Bella..." Carlisle started. "Yes i have to choose, die or be one of you." I replied.


	9. The Tale Of Two Brothers

Disclaimer: I own nothing :D

A/N: Yes some of you may be sat there with stakes in your hand ready to run me through for my lack of posting. I have exams going on at the mo so please bear that in mind. Its not like i wanted to neglect Jasper. I find myself thinking of story plots during my exam. :) Enjoy oh and keep reviewing, it does make me smile :)

Chapter 9: The Tale Of Two Brothers

CPOV

I watched as Bella sat down. "Bella..." I said before she cut me off. "Yes i have to choose, die or be one of you." she said. "You dont have to... right now Bella, there are ways of keeping the Volturi in the dark." Edward whispered. "And how long do you reckon that will last?" Jasper argued. "Hello? can the human speak? It is my life after all." Bella said rolling her eyes. I chuckled and tucked Esme into my side. "How would we do it? fake an accident?" She asked confused. "Yes thats one way, you could always write a letter and leave it in your room, someplace Charlie could find it easily, to say goodbye." I suggested. Her brow nitted together whilst she thought deeply. She sighed and nodded. "Next question, is everyone ok with me being a vampire?" she asked nervously looking around the room. Emmett grinned and nodded like a dog, Rosalie smiled and hugged her. Alice bounced up and down saying "yes". She turned to Edward. "Its your choice if you want to be one of us, even if were damned regardless." Bella gasped. "You are not damned! None of you are, your are the most loving family ive ever seen, Alice is so happy you cant help but smile with her, Rosalie is so strong you cant help but be amazed. Emmett is fun and care free and thats rare even in humans, Jasper is kind and clever and you Edward, your somewhat charming and you really care about your family. None of you could be damned.. okay?" she smiled. Me and Esme pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to the family." i smiled.

BPOV

_I would miss my life, my mom... Charlie... Jake, even Mike Newton. _Everyone was rushing around when i saw Edward walking outside. I followed him and grabbed his arm. "Can we talk?" i asked. "Sure." He smiled. I walked him to the lake, far past the Cullen's garden and sat cross legged on the grass. "I wanted to ask, why you said you were damned. I would like the truth please, i've been lied to enough." i whispered. He sat down in front of me. "Because i believe that after we get killed, theres nothing for us. We feed on blood Bella, Were monsters! I cant believe your letting yourself be one!" Edward warned. "Its not your place to protect me Edward, You are not monsters!" i shouted. "If were not monsters, then why the fuck do i think about draining you every night?" He growled. His eyes grew dark and i backed away slowly. "Well maybe you should and save yourself the trouble of being around me!" i shouted before storming off deeper into the forest beside the lake.

_STUPID GUYS! I'll been single for eternity at this rate. _I suddenly tripped on an exposed tree root. Pulling myself up and dusting myseld off i stood shocked. Jasper was fighting a bear. Well i say fighting he was stalking it. The bear slashed at his body. I winced as his shirt was torn to shreds. I saw no blood. Jasper quickly sprung on the bear, broke its neck and drank from it. I stood in complete awe. Jasper became aware of my presence and growled. He finished drinking the bear and dropped its carcass to the floor. He got up and walked over to me. "Bella are you ok?" he asked. I froze and tensed as he came closer. My head was screaming at me to run, but i didnt move. "Your shirts...ruined." i mumbled. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "I wont hurt you" he reassured. I felt myself calming and poked him hard. "Your cheating." i smiled. Looking at what was left of his shirt i could see his well toned muscles. _Mmmmm_ i thought. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. _Crap got caught looking again!_ I blushed before i notice something. Moving his collar down my face drained. Jasper instantly moved back. "Where did you..." My voice getting lost in the shock. "it doesnt matter." Jasper dismissed. I walked up to him, pulling up my sleeve. Comparing the scars, they looked exactly the same. He grabbed my wrist. "Where did you? .. who did this to you Bella?" He growled. "Phoenix, i dont remember... its... vampire bite...yes.." I mumbled. He nodded and backed off again. "Come here" i asked. "Why so you can be repulsed like everyone else?" Jasper shouted. "Im not repulsed, im just curious." i whispered. He moved closer. I unbuttoned his shirt and eased it of his shoulders. I gasped. _He's covered in them!_ "Who did this to you?" i asked running my fingers along his scarred torso.

"Southern wars. I was fighting in the Civil war when a vampire named Maria turned me. I was Major Whitlock, skilled in training newborn vampires. I killed as many as i made. So many died. I could feel their fear as i killed them. It made me sick. Maria reassured me that this was our way of life, a vampires way of life. I killed humans Bella, thousands. I turned a guy called Peter who ran away with his mate Charlotte. They came back for me with promises of a new life. I ran. I met Alice a few years later in a cafe and we ended up here." he whispered. Tears filled my eyes. "See i told you id repulse you." he seethed. He pushed me away and stood with his back to me. "I'm not repulsed, i cant believe someone would do that to you." I cried and hugged him. He comforted me before whispering. "You shouldnt cry for me, your far too pretty to be sad." I looked up into his eyes, i almost leaned in. "We should get back" i said. He nodded. "Mind if i carry you darlin'?" He asked. "Do as you wish Major" I smiled. He put me on his back and ran blindingly fast back to his room. "Your room?" i asked. "I need to cover up" he replied shortly. I nodded and waited taking time to look around. Books, lots of them covered his shelves. His room was a light grey with dark black curtains and bedding. "Like my room?" he smiled. I nodded. He walked me downstairs where preparations had been made.


	10. The Last Letter Of Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this crazy plot thats unfolding :D

A/N: Wow .. so many reviews on the last chapter. I thought it to be my sloppiest chapter. Im glad you liked it. It was originally going to be Jasper talking quietly with Bella then them arguing .. But i had this amazing idea about Jasper and his scars :P. So in thanks to all the reviews you lovely people gave me, ive written you this chapter early :)

Chapter 10: The Last Letter Of Goodbye

BPOV

They all stared as we entered the lounge. Alice smilling wide, Emmett smirking and waggling his eyebrows. Emoward was back to his usual self. "I'm ready." I said. Carlisle nodded and pointed to a table. "We felt it appropriate you should write the letter now, whilst your memories are still fresh." he smiled. I sat down and stared at the page before me. I put pen to paper.

**If your reading this, then i've beat you all to the grave. I cant say im surprised, do you know how clumsy i am? I just wanted to leave something, incase i cant say goodbye to your faces.**

**Charlie...Dad. I'm sorry to leave you by yourself. Guess you'll have to start learning to cook now eh? I presume you'll end up bunking at Billys. Its bitterly cruel that I have hardly had anytime with you. When i moved to Forks to be with you, i was scared to say the least. It had been years since we'd seen each other. I had changed (obviously), anxious about annoying you. You made me feel at home, you never pushed me to tell you something. You knew i liked my space. In someways i guess im like you, i'm greatful you have given me the strength to look after myself and to trust myself as you trust me. **

**Renée...Mum. I must admit it was never a dull day with you around. You dragged me here, there and everywhere seeking new adventures. Thankfully i kept you away from anything too dangerous. I dont regret a single day with you, regardless of what happened in Phoenix. I hope you and Phil live happy lives together. Dont you dare think about more children! Only joking. I hope if i will meet my potential new brother and sister before anything happens to me. But hey im Bells the danger magnet.**

**Jake. Wow i'm practically crying writing to you. You have been my closest friend, you've held me when my nightmares got too much. You helped me return to normalcy. I will miss your smile, how it lit up a room, how it warmed my heart. I'm sorry i couldnt give you more than friendship. I wouldve hated for our friendship to be wrecked by something so trivial. I've heard from Charlie that your "buff" -his words not mine, now. Anabolic steriods are really dangerous you doofus! I love you Jake, i'll be waiting for you on the other side.**

**Note to Charlie: If they (my school "friends") asked if i mentioned them, just nod and pretend not to want to talk. Friends is a light term id use with them, bar Angela. But she's been missing for 3 months now. The only one of them i could truly trust. Nothing too OTT with the funeral okay? you know how i hate to be the centre of attention, so i dont care if im in a coffin. I will not be centre of attention okay ? :)**

**I love you all so much **

**Bella**

**x**

I folded the letter and placed it in an envelope, simply writing on it **If anything should happen to me, read this**. I dried my tears and handed Rosalie the letter. She would be the one to place it on my desk later. Jasper, Emmett and Edward had run off to "organise" an accident. I looked deep into the eyes of Carlisle. "I'm ready." I stated. My voice rung in my ears, my heart beat increased. Carlisle slowly approached as Esme left the room. "Be strong, we love you" he whispered as he reached me and tipped my head back, exposing my neck. His teeth grazed the surface before plunging in. Carlisle growled as the door opened. _Oh shit._


	11. Joint Effort

Disclaimer: I own nothing :D

A/N: Wow huge reaction to last chapter. I thought it was about time i left a cliffhanger, ive been giving too much of the story away. Enjoy this chapter. :)

Chapter 11: Joint Effort?

BPOV

I spun around to the door, half expecting the Volturi. My eyes met with two pairs of frantic ones, Jasper's and Edward's. "Dont! Not yet, atleast well can we help?" They said in unison. My mouth hung open. _They both wanted to bite me, okayyyy._ "Alice!" Carlisle called. The pixie ran in, "It will be ok Carlisle." She smiled. He then turned to me. "With their help, it should, in theory be quicker. If thats ok with you?" He asked. I simply nodded and tried to avoid looking at the trail of blood leading down my neck. "I would like her neck." Jasper half asked looking at me, i simply nodded and pointed also to my heart. He smiled and nodded. Edward looked displeased, but hey its my body they are biting. _Damn i really am becoming the food._ They all approached me, Jasper first. He leaned into my neck and whispered softly "I love you." before kissing then biting my neck. I could feel his teeth bite through my flesh as if it were nothing. Pain surged through me as his venom seered through my veins. Carlisle and Edward went about biting the other points in my body. Jasper had shifted round and was in eyesight. He pushed waves of love to me and i smiled as he bit above my heart.

They had all finished and lowered me onto the bed. I looked at each of them before the fire consumed me.

JPOV

I stayed constantly by her side. Taking what pain i could away. It drained me but i refused to leave her. Rosalie and Emmett brang me blood and nodded knowingly about how i felt. It had been the same when Rosalie brought Emmett back to Carlisle. She stayed with him, wanted to protect him. Not once did she scream, my beautiful Bella stayed tightlipped and pushed her pain away. My mind wandered to what she would look like. If she was beautiful now, i cant wait to see what immortality enchanced. I could already see her skin become paler and her hips and breasts were becoming fuller. I then wondered if she would get any gifts, after all she was bitten by two vampires with very important gifts and one who had complete self control. She would amaze us all im sure.

It was her second day, burning with venom. I stayed and listened to her heart beat. It calmed me somewhat. I decided i'd read to her, help her distract herself from the pain. I had just about finished the first book when something went amiss. "CARLISLE!" i shouted. He rushed in and listened with me. Her heart was beating faster, she was almost complete? "She's going to wake up soon." He announced. The pixie popped up beside me. "But i didnt see her...i didnt see her waking up soon." she seemed startled. "Not now Alice, get Edward then tell the others to wait outside the room ok?" Carlisle ordered. Alice nodded and ran off. Edward soon replaced her. He looked dark as we all heard her last heart beat. DUH DUM DUH DUM. And it ceased to beat. We all backed up against the furthest wall and waited for Bella.

BPOV

_GRR! that shit burns. Jasper tried to take the pain away but i didnt want him to. I felt a barrier automatically pop up after thinking that._ My eyes began to open, they were flooded with light and colours i didnt even knew existed. Grabbing my bearings i wanted to stand. As soon as i thought that i was. I felt disorientated at the speed. That was something i would have to get used to. All of a sudden i felt the presence of three vampires. I growled to warn them to back off. I looked around and saw my attackers. One was a bronze-haired angel clearly smirking at my reactions. I growled again and it was wiped off. I smirked then moved on to the next person. In the middle was the oldest of the vampires, he had sleek silvery blond hair that was brushed back revealing his defined face. He didnt look so threatening so i calmed down somewhat. I turned to the next person. His blonde whispy hair blocked his face. As soon as it was moved i growled. He was covered in scars. Scars meant danger.


	12. Something Special

Disclaimer: I own nothing :P

Chapter 12: Something Special

BPOV

I crouched down and begged myself not to get harmed. A blue bubble resonated around me, protecting me from the attack. The scarred one came closer. "Bella, its me Jasper. Dont be afraid i wont hurt you." _Jasper?... I thought long and hard and sniffed the air, Cinamon and tobacco. Jasper!_ My bubble collapsed as i staggered into his arms. "Hunt, please" I whispered somewhat shocked at the new tone of my voice. Putting my bubble up had taken alot of energy out of me and the burn in my throat was impossible to ignore. We were running through the forest when i heard. _Damn she's beautiful_. I looked back to him and said thanks. "Why did you say thanks?" he said confused. "You said i was beautiful, that or you were reffering to the trees. They are pretty beautiful, so many colours." i giggled. "Bella i didnt say it, i thought it." I stopped. "Well thats bloody great, i have emowards power." i sighed and punched a tree over. Jasper laughed and hugged me. "It's not that bad darlin' , I'll have to be careful what i think of you from now on." He winked and i felt his lust overcome me. I gasped and slid to the floor. "Jasper... think of something that really hurts you ok... dont ask just do it please." He nodded and concentrated hard. I felt his hopelessness, his anger.. his guilt. "Well i'll be damned, your feeling hopeless guilty and angry right?" I smiled. "No way!" He smiled and hugged me. "Well you didnt think after you bit my neck and above my heart that i wouldnt get your special gift" i winked. He chuckled.

We hunted and sat down. _Well damn that was messy. _"Well it was your first time." Jasper replied. "Okay, that was odd. I thought that was messy and you heard me and replied." I rubbed my head. _Trust me to be difficult even in immortality. __Your not difficult darlin' just a bit special_. "Okay thats creepy! I just heard your thoughts in retaliation to mine." "Well those blind people who said you were plain, well they can go stuff themselves. Your perfect darlin'." He smiled and hugged me again. I sensed his feeling of love for me, thats when the memory kicked in. **They all approached me, Jasper first. He leaned into my neck and whispered softly "I love you." before kissing then biting my neck. **It was like i was watching from afar. As if the person before me was someone completely different. "Jasper..." i whispered. "Yes?" he replied curiously. I decided to try and force the memory into his head, seeing as i could hear his thoughts and i could project my own. He smiled and i knew he could see it. "I do you know... Love you." He smiled. I ran up to him and tackled him to the ground accidentally. "Oops" I smirked. I crashed my lips to his, he no longer felt cold and hard. He was soft, warm and gentle. i felt a twinge of pain coming from Jasper and i jumped up. "Sorry, im still getting used to my strength." i smiled shyly. "We should get you back, your shirt's...well.. in scraps." he groaned. Another wave of lust was sent my way and i moaned, making Jasper grin. "Cheat." i shouted after him.

Before i got to the house i called for Alice and she ran me to her room. "Here, and you really need to check yourself out in the mirror your beautiful!" she chirped handing me a new shirt. Slipping it on and carefully doing up the buttons i walk into her bathroom and stare into the mirror. _Was that really me?_ Two blood red eyes stared back at me as i took in my reflection. My hair was darker, falling almost to my waist. My skin was pale white, no doubt ice cold. My breasts had become huge! _Thank you immortality, you work better than god._ I chuckled and i heard Jasper laugh. _We'll discuss this later ok, now out of my head you go Jas._ All of a sudden my mind felt alone, i knew id kicked him out. Trailing my eyes down my own body i see that my muscles are more toned and my hips a little bit wider to even out the boobs. Tears pooled my eyes, i was beautiful. I walked out and Alice hugged me. "See told you so." She chirped. I walked downstairs, allowing my connection with Jasper to open up. I'd need his help. _Hey darlin' missed ya.__ I cant believe you heard me, i feel so embarrassed. __Guess thats what you get when your m... nevermind._ I met him in the lounge and the others approached anxiously. "Its ok i wont bite you, promise" I smiled. With that a wave of hugs barracaded me. First from Esme, then a bone crunching hug from Emmett, a small polite one from Rosalie and a fatherly hug from Carlisle.

"First of all Bella we'd like to give you this." Carlisle said with his hand outstretched containing a black box. I opened it and was filled with joy. It was a braclet with the Cullen crest on it. "Wow, thank you so much." I began to sob. Jasper pulled me into his arms and fastened the bracelet on my wrist. "Your one of us now Bella, we do of course have a small problem. We will need your name changed. Any ideas?" he smiled. "Well id like to keep my first name if thats ok, and i dont mind being a Cullen... if your ok with that." I asked. _Shame she cant have my name right now._ I raised my eyebrows at Jasper who instantly shied away. "Thats perfect, Jasper you'll get it sorted and Bella i believe you have something to tell us." Carlisle said almost shaking from excitement. _I see Alice has had an influence on him._ Jasper smiled and left me to go sort my name change out. "Well ive found out i have a gift, well more than one it seems." I announced. Everyone looked happy, even Edward who bothered to raise his head from a book he was reading. "I can shield myself as you've seen but i can also read minds and project thoughts and images onto others and i might be slightly empathic." i whispered. Edward rose immediatly. "Can you read my mind?" He asked. "I could if i wanted to but i dont desire to at this moment, so i guess my shield is blocking the thoughts i dont want to recieve." i whispered. He nodded and sat himself down. I eagerly plunged into his mind. _How interesting she gets my gift and Jasper's, I wonder why i cant hear his mind anymore. Could she have something to do with it?_ He thought. I couldnt stop myself. _Why yes Edward, it does have something to do with me...thats not a problem is it? _I smiled his way, his mouth hung open. Carlisle looked at me curiously so i let him see. _I was just teasing Edward, he wants to know why he cant hear Jasper's thoughts anymore... its my fault really. _

Carlisle beamed. "We will have to start training you soon, your gifts seem very powerful. We may need to call on Eleazer. Edward call them and arrange things. He will be most thrilled to see how advanced you are Isabella." I nodded. Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me to her and Emmetts room. I tried to ignore the leopard print bedding but i smiled anyways. "Look Bella i know i have been a bitch to you in the past. And i know its no excuse but i was jealous. You could have the one thing i couldnt, a life and a child. Please dont think ill of me. I've heard you can see peoples minds so id like to show you rather than tell you my story. If thats ok." she asked nervously. I nodded and opened a link between her mind and mine. My head was flooded with images of a young Rosalie, still as beautiful as a human. I felt her want and need when she saw her friend with her son. Her images focused on his face. Big brown eyes, dark black curls and a beautiful smile. I knew this is why she turned Emmett. I reached for her hand when i saw her get attacked by her fiancé as he left her there to die. I saw through her eyes as they insulted her and beat her. I started sobbing with her. I closed the channel and pulled her into my arms. "I'm so sorry Rosalie. I had no idea." We cried in each others arms untill the light began pouring in. "I'm glad to have you as my sister." she whispered. I smiled and led her back downstairs where she was comforted by Emmett. I smiled as i felt how deep their love was. Rosalie may be a strong person, but she needed someone to rely on and that was Emmett.

_Honey im home._ I heard Jaspers thoughts. I smilled then greeted him with a hug. "Oh Bella i almost forgot, we have your room ready if you wish to see it" Esme bounced. _That would be lovely Esme._ I smiled as her eyes widened, she then dragged me up the stairs leaving Jasper laughing hard. She pushed the door open and i was in love already. Mint green walls with a huge, and i mean huge, sliver mirror hanging from it. The bed was beautiful, ivory wood that had been carved with spirals. It was a double bed with white and silver bedsheets. "It was handmade you know, the bed frame. Bet you cant guess who" Esme winked. I'd have to thank Jasper later. "That over there is your big walk in wardrobe courtesy of Alice." She smiled pointing over to the door closest to my bed. Esme spun around. "And that over there is your private bathroom. I'll leave you to get aqquainted with your room." She beamed. "Thank you Esme, so much. Its beautiful." She hugged me then ran off. _Jasper Hale get your ass here now!_ He was by my side in minutes giving me the innocent puppy dog eyes. "Dont try and hide it i feel your mischieviousness." i smirked. "Thank you for the bed, its beautiful" I smiled as i kissed him. "WHAT THE FUCK!" We broke apart to Edward glaring at us. His hate and rage consumed me making me fall to my knees.


	13. Dont Push Me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Wow Bella is pretty awesome isnt she? im almost jealous *pouts*. Seems im in a writey mood and your reviews really do motivate me to write more chapters for you. Enjoy this chapter guys :)

Chapter 13: Dont Push Me!

JPOV

"Back the fuck off Edward, shes a newborn. You'll push her." I growled. His emotions had consumed her. Her eyes grew black. "What is you problem Edward?" She stalked. "You with him... thats my problem you bitch." He growled. I bared my teeth when Bella began to talk again. "Be careful Edward, i have seen what you would do with me.. and what i can do to you. Did you know i can make your tiny mind pop along with your body?" She grinned malisciously. "Bella.. i know you dont like him right now, but killing Edward wont do anything." i cautioned. She looked into my eyes and visibly calmed down. "Next time, you wont be so lucky. Go run away and compose some emo shit cos i have some business to attend to with Jasper. If i hear so much as one fucking growl from your throat i will rip your balls off and hide them." She glared. Edward whinced and left the room. _Damn darlin' that was so sexy.__ Why thank you cowboy._ She winked at me. Alice came bounding in. "I knew youd choose the right one! Im so happy for you!" She smiled and hugged us"Thanks, you really thought id go with dickward?" "Bella language!" I heard Esme shout. "Sorry mum" she smiled.

BPOV

"I cant believe he tried something. I mean im barely a newborn." I said somewhat exhausted from having all that emotion being shoved on me. "Cheers tink, that insight into your mind was beautiful." I smiled hugging Alice. She then sped off leaving Jasper and me alone together. I felt his lust and i turned to him with my eyebrow raised. _Your so sexy Darlin'._ He pushed me up against the wall and ravished my mouth. With a quick sweep of his tongue along my lip i let him explore my mouth moaning in pleasure as our tongues fought for dominance. He tasted so sweet and he was all mine. He ran his hands up my side, brushing past my breasts slowly. I groaned and pushed him to my bed, careful not to break anything. I climbed on top of him carefully and straddled him. His eyes grew dark and a low growl emitted from his throat. I rubbed my core against his obvious erection. I half wondered where this new found confidence came from. Id never had a boyfriend. Jasper felt my embarrassment and looked at me concerned. "Whats wrong?" He asked stroking my face tenderly.

_Ive never been with a guy, like this...im a little nervous. _Jasper growled and claimed my mouth._Mine._ I kissed him back passionately but decided it would be best if we stopped. Jasper looked at me confused. _Edward... i dont want to do it here.. its not fair._ Jasper nodded, stood up and straightened his shirt. I kissed his lips softly. "Sorry" i whispered. He smiled and grabbed my hand leading me downstairs. I found Rosalie half naked on top of a rather happy Emmett. "Shit!" I covered Jaspers eyes and walked him out the front door. "Sorry Bells. You were projecting. Think thats bad, see Edwards piano." Emmett boomed. I cringed at the mental image. We went to hunt to give the others time to ... sort themselves out.

- The Following Morning -

JakePOV

I couldnt believe it. Bells was dead. Car accident. Hit and run. I couldnt help but give in to the tears that filled my eyes. Dad placed a comforting hand on my shoulder whilst the news was broadcasted. Snapping out of it, i put dad in the car and drove to Charlies. "Charlie im so sorry." Billy whispered. Charlie looked broken, bags forming under his eyes. "I found her...She was too far gone to save... i couldnt save her Billy ... i ... failed." He sobbed. We all but joined in. It felt like a hole had been made in my heart. I loved her so much. Charlie told us of the letter she wrote and showed me. She was apologising still! I dont care if she couldnt be my girlfriend... i wanted her back, i missed her so much already. I helped make preparations for her funeral and invited everyone from town.

It was a dark day in forks, Bella had always complained about the weather. Be it too cold or too wet. We stood in silence as the minister stood above her coffin offering words of support. Even the Cullen's were there, looking truly pained. Edward the most. It almost looked picturesqe, like someting from a movie. Black umbrellas raised to prevent the rain. I bent down and lowered a white rose onto her coffin. "I'll miss you Bells, I'll never love someone as much as i loved you. You were special, and by god. If that asshole wasnt already dead, i wouldve saved Charlie a job and murdered the dick myself." Raindrops fell like tears onto her coffin. Charlie was next, i watched as he bent down and said goodbye to his daughter. It hurt so much. Blinded by pain and anger, i started shaking. I couldnt control myself. I looked at Billy and ran far into the res. Everything blurred.

JPOV

We left the funeral, it was one emotional cocktail. I couldnt blame them, i could identify with every emotion i felt. No doubt it would be me, blinded by tears if i had to say goodbye to Bella. We arrived at the house to see Bella waiting for us. She looked solemn and tears filled her eyes. "It was just as you wanted darlin'. Your dad said he'd miss you kiddo and he was doomed to microwave meals for the rest of his life." she half smiled and i took her in my arms. "Jake was a little angry, said hed kill the guy who killed you if he wasnt already dead. He said he loves you and wont love anyone as much as you." Bella nodded and sobbed into my chest. I carried her out of the rain and into her bathroom. I ran her bath and left her in peace. She needed time alone and i respected that. I busied myself with sorting out our new house in Texas. We'd be staying near Peter and Charlotte. My phone buzzed. "Yo brother, coming for a visit?" Peter chirped. "How do you always know?" I growled. "Chill major, Char says you can stay with us if Bella's ok with that?" "I'll ask her in the morning, its been a tough day for her today." "Okay bro, cant wait to see your sexy lady. Oh Char says hi too" I smiled as he hung up. I really had missed them, my first family.


	14. I'll Take You Up On That

Disclaimer: I own nothing :D

A/N: Yay Peter and Charlotte are here. Damn i love those two. I wonder what mischief will occur when Jasper and Bella go to stay. Keep reviewing and enjoy :)

Chapter 14: I'll Take You Up On That

BPOV

"Jas cant we just run to theirs?" I pouted watching him pile stuff into his black jeep. "Well sure if you dont want clothes. I cant wait to see it when Peter sees you walking around naked, scrap that i cant wait to see Charlotte eyeing you up." He laughed. "Your kidding me right?" I asked quickly. Jasper just winked and swept me up and shoved me into the jeep. "Wouldve been lovely if not for the fact youve just dented the bars bashing my head against them." I sighed rubbing the side of my head faking pain. "Well maybe if it wasnt so big..." I growled and bit his neck.

_Oh no you fucking didnt, YOU JUST MARKED ME BITCH!_

_Fuck yes, Deal with it._

He growled then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You will pay for later darlin'." He smirked. _Bring it on. _We headed off for Peter and Charlottes, making a few stops to hunt every now and then. Jasper couldnt contain his amusement as everytime i returned from hunting, my clothes were torn. "You know darlin' you could cause a car accident, but damn im sure they'd be happy to go after seeing you." He growled throwing lust my way. Heat flooded to my core and i sat uncomfortably for the rest of the journey. Jasper pulled up to their house, which was in the middle of nowhere.

_What if they dont like me?_

_Ofcourse they'll like you darlin'. Your nothing like Alice so they will love you. Im sure they will tell you why._

_umm ok._

Before we made it to the door two figures blurred past us. I crouched down instinctively growling. "Peter you douche shes still a newborn." Jasper growled. Peter emerged arms raised. "Whoa I surrender" he smirked. Peter looked somewhat like Jasper, the same demeanor but his hair colour was slightly darker. "Pleasure to meet you, your hotness." Peter bowed grasping my hand and kissing it. I smiled as embarrassment took over. "Wow Jasper she is pretty sexy, care to share?" Charlotte smiled embracing me in a hug. Charlotte was my height with blonde hair. I had both noticed they had red eyes. Before i could ask Peter answered my hidden question. "Why the red eyes right? We kill the scum of the earth, animals arent our thing im afraid. Though im quite an animal myself." He said winking. Charlotte could barely contain her laughter. "Yeah a pussycat." She retorted. Me and Jasper joined in the laughter. Peter pouted and walked inside.

"Bella please come in and tell us all about you, you seem so much nicer than that stuck up pixie. Wouldnt let Jasper walk out the house in anything less than a full shirt. And i still see she has that free reign." Charlotte said eyeing Jasper. I couldnt help but growl, Jasper's mine. Shaking my head i quickly apologise and walk into their living room. It was a warm cream room with brown leather furnishings. "So Bells, howd you meet our cowboy?" Peter winked. Jasper slapped him round the back of the head, clearly not amused. "Well his family is god-like. I guessed they were vampires and ive never been able to resist a southern accent." I shyly smiled. "Is that so? Well maybe i can show you how to ride a real cowboy." Peter winked. Jasper growled and pulled me to his side. "Pete i doubt she wants a piece of you, your too pussy...meow. She needs a real woman to show her the ropes." Charlotte winked.

_Play along._I heard her thoughts and grinned. "I think i'll take you up on that." I stroked Charlottes face. Both Peter and Jasper were shocked when Charlotte pulled me into her room. "Damn Bella your bodys so fucking sexy." Charlotte moaned. I smiled. "Fuck Charlotte, your making me wet." I moaned refraining from giggling. A bang on the door made us both smirk. "Damn, girls can i join you?" We heard Peter say. Jasper tackled him and bust the door down. Both looked hugely dissapointed as me and Charlotte burst out laughing. "Too easy major. I love your girl." Charlotte smiled. I hugged her when i had a mischievious thought.

_Char? Fancy snogging and leaving them with tight trousers?_ I thought

_Damn bitch your good._

Charlotte smirked as she crashed her lips to mine. Her tongue invaded my mouth and i let a small moan out, for effect. The waves of lust i felt from all three of them, well lets say my hands started wandering. Charlotte moaned and returned the favour. Jasper grabbed me as Peter grabbed Charlotte. They glared at us. "What?" we both smiled innocently. Peter ran Charlotte off to another part of the house. "You playing with fire darlin'." Jasper moaned. He lowered my hand to the obvious bulge in your trousers. I moaned as he guided my other hand to his shirt.

_Too many fucking clothes_. With that thought i ripped Jaspers shirt off which he kindly returned the favour. _Fuck, your beautiful._ His hands caressed my chest. He lightly pinched the nipples through the thin cloth that kept me covered. He looked into my eyes, quietly asking for reassurance. I nodded and he broke my bra too. He gasped and i suddenly became self conscious. I forced my arms around my chest. He placed his hand on my arms. "Dont darlin' your beautiful, so beautiful." He kissed my fears away, nibbling lightly on my neck. I relaxed and resumed to caressing his bare chest. My hands roamed the many contours of his defined torso, they slowly made their way down into his trousers. I wrestled with his belt, deciding to break it instead. He chuckled and pulled my jeans down. I stepped out of them and returned the favor, only to see he had gone commando. "...Fuck..." I moaned. I was already wet, but the sight of him...how BIG he was...i was dripping for him. Jasper pulled me up and winked. His fingers latched around my panties and slowly tugged them down. He was eyelevel with my sex. _So fucking wet for me arent you?_ He moaned as he stroked my wet core with his finger. I whimpered at the loss of contact. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. His body quickly followed aligning itself ontop of me. His erection brushing against my entrance. "You sure you want this?" He asked through pitch black eyes. _Yes, i want you Jasper._ He moaned as he pushed himself slowly into me. _Tight_. He moaned and pushed through my barrier.

Pain surged through me but was replaced with pleasure. I nodded to Jasper and he started to move. I was moaning so loud, but i didnt care. He was pleasuring me far better than i could ever achieve. He was going slow and tender but i could tell he wanted more, and to be honest so did i. _Harder_. He growled and picked up pace. He pounded me so hard we actually broke Charlottes bed. I felt somewhat embarrassed and guilty when she discovered. She was cool about it, hugging me and slapping my ass as i walked away. I could really see why Jasper wanted to come here. It was so relaxed. Peter was like a brother already, granted a perverted one. "Bells, do you want to come join Charlotte and I in our bedroom. Or i could watch you two?" He winked. "Hah, you wish Petey. No thanks i have eyes for Jasper and no one else." Jasper playfully stuck his tongue out at Peter. I giggled and claimed his mouth. "Do you two always project?" Charlotte asked. I shrugged "Havent tried my abilities out yet. Maybe i could do try here first? No offense Carlisle is a slave driver." I grimaced. "Dude! Thats an awesome idea, can we major?" Peter asked. "You dont have to ask him, i asked you. He has no say." I winked. "Oh really, we will see about that Isabella." He whispered into my ear before nibbling my neck. "That reminds me..."He started. I felt his teeth pierce my skin before he licked over it, sealing the wound. "So worth it." I moaned. Everyone burst into laughter. This place definately felt like home.


	15. Testing The Boundaries

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Heeeey guys :), Sorry i havent updated in forever. Y'see me and the sun dont go well and i got ill. Anyways im so glad you guys liked the last chapter. I too love Peter and Charlotte and couldnt wait to wriggle them into the story. Enjoy this chapter, make sure you hit that review button. It does make my day :D

Chapter 15: Testing The Boundaries

BPOV

"So how are we going to start this training?" I asked. "Well we'll see what kinda shield you are Bells, see what you can block." Petey replied. I nodded and followed them out into their field. "Right Bells im going to attack you, see if you can shield yourself." Pete announced. I nodded. His eyes turned black and he began to run. My instincts kicked in, growling furiously a blue bubble shimmered around me. Peter made contact with the bubble, was pushed back and landed on his arse. Jasper and Charlotte burst out laughing. I ripped the bubble down and smirked. Petey stood up and rubbed his behind. "Thanks Bells, Now try bubble yourself and Major." He announced. I was worried. _What if i cant shield Jasper too? he'll get hurt._ _I'll be fine darlin' i'd gladly take pain for you._ I frowned and motioned for Peter and Charlotte to commence. They crouched down and pounced on us both. I felt for my shield as they came closer. A blue bubble shimmered around me, i pushed it towards Jasper just as Charlotte would've made contact. This time both Peter and Charlotte were on the floor. "Yep, i think she definately can block physical attacks." Peter winced standing up slowly.

"Damn Major you do pick them. First Maria... then you wound up bumping into Alice..." Char's voice trailed of as Jaspers eyes grew darker. "Who's Maria?" I asked. "He hasnt..? Of course not. Now Major stop giving my wifey daggers and explain all to Bella here." Peter warned. I looked up at him confused barely noticing Peter and Charlotte slowly moving from the scene. "My creator... my first lover... As you know i fought in the wars. Maria changed me, turned me into a monster. Forced me to kill all who apposed her. I thought i loved her but it was nothing like that. I scanned her emotions and felt greed and possesiveness. As you know Charlotte and Peter escaped after i was ordered to kill Charlotte. I let them run to have a life of their own. I never dreamed they would come back for me. When they did i ran, ran away from all the pain and misery i had caused. Hating myself so much for what i had done, what i had become. Then as you know i met Alice and ended up at the Cullens." He ran his hands through his hair.A very edward-like gesture. I simply didnt want to know .My head was flooded of this beautiful woman with caramel skin and mahogany hair. She had blood red eyes and a slim figure, i felt his thoughts and his admiration for her beauty still remained.

"She doesnt compare to you darlin', i love you with all my hea...ermm soul" he smiled. I nodded and hugged him. "What about mental attacks? The only person who i think can do it is ...Edward." I mumbled aloud. "No chance." Jasper seethed. "But i need to know Jas!" I argued. "No dont you dare ruin this reunion by involving dickward." Jasper growled. "Fine i'll wait till were back with Esme and Carlisle." I walked off before he could continue. _Women!_ I heard him say. I blocked him out of my mind and ran off to find Charlotte. I walked into the living room and stopped. Peter was ontop of Charlotte in a compromising position. "DUDE NO! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" I screamed. "My house my rules Bellsy, you should be lucky i let you keep your clothes on." Peter chuckled. "Uh i need to get away from here before my head pops and i start eating you guys." Jasper was sulking in the corner of the room. _Seriously youd think hed be mature by now._

I grabbed my cell and sent Alice a quick text.

**Ticket to forks please Bx**

**Already done i'll pick you up from the airport when you arrive. Ax**

I waited till they all went out on a big family hunt. I rolled my eyes at their excitement and longed to be home. I needed to sort some things out. I grabbed a bag and packed my stuff. I "borrowed" Jaspers truck and went to the airport. _I will not eat humans, i will not eat humans, i will not eat humans_. This was my new mantra, i couldnt slip. I maybe a newborn but ive learnt if i shield myself it blocks scents if it gets too bad. Darkness descended and not many were on the flight. I calmed down and decided to look more human by closing my eyes. I was startled by my cell ringing. Jasper, this so wasnt going to go well.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" He shouted down the phone. I sighed, hung up and switched my cell off. I couldnt deal with this now. I was confused. He said he hated this Maria so much but in every single one of his thoughts for her there was admiration, lust and love. Not one inch of hate or resentment. Did i really make the right choice?


	16. I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now

Disclaimer: I own zilch :)

A/N: Hey Y'all, dont hate me too much for my lack of uploading. It was my birthday two days ago and then Twilight Eclipse was in cinema. Damn if you havent seen it guys you need to. Major Whitlock is drop dead gorgeous in the film. Team Jasper!

Wow im shocking myself with the turns im coming up with. Bella's gone back to Forks...alone. Lets see how well she fares.

Chapter 16: I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now

BPOV

I arrived at the airport, proud i didnt touch one human. I was greeted by Alice and i shut down from there. I didnt want to feel, i didnt want to care... i just stopped. She took us back to the Cullen household where i was greeted by a concerned Esme. She hugged me but stayed silent. I walked slowly to my room and laid there quietly pondering over my thoughts. _He still loves her, i felt it. The same love i thought i held for him, he holds for her._ Tears pooled my eyes and i sobbed gently into my pillow. I heard Edward pacing outside my room debating whether to check on me or not. I wasnt ready to see him so i projected some hopelessness onto him and he returned to his room.

-Elsewhere-

JakePOV

"What do you mean the Cullens are vampires!" I growled, my body trembling. "We made a treaty with them a long time ago and it seems they are staying in forks." Sam replied. "Bella...Is she one of them? There is no way she died. It was closed coffin and not one scrap of evidence could lead the body to being hers." "I dont think so, We wouldve known. Everytime a vampire is turned here one of our boys phase." "Uhh YOU IDIOT, I PHASED ON THE DAY OF HER FUNERAL!" I growled and let the anger take me over. Before i knew it i was in wolf form.

_**Seth: Yo Jake whats up? **_

_**See for yourself...**_

_**Seth: No ways, you think shes?...**_

_**I'll bet my life on it.**_

_**Leah: Your still just as love sick, its pathetic.**_

_**Seth: Shut up Leah. Whatcha gunna do Jake?**_

_**Run South for a bit, then ill call her cell.**_

_**Leah: Like she'd pick up!**_

_**Sam: Phase out now! Jake needs space.**_

My head cleared and i knew they had gone. I hit the southern border and ran back home. Billy stared at me worried as i pushed past him and grabbed my cell. I quickly typed the numbers in. With every incessant beat my anger and love swelled.

-Back At The Cullens-

BPOV

The sun was beggining to rise as Esme peered into my room. "Bella..." She whispered. I looked up at her, feeling numb. She glided over to me and embraced me. I dry sobbed in her arms. "He... still loves her." I whispered. Esme said nothing she just rocked me in her arms. Alice appeared in the doorway, a soft smile on her face. "Retail therapy time? After all i searched your bag... you havent got much." She smiled, hope lighting her eyes. I nodded and hugged Esme before saying goodbye. Alice ran to start her canary yellow car as i made my way to exit my room. Looking down the hall i saw Edward. His face was blank but his eyes betrayed his worry and curiosity. I tuned into his thoughts. _I wish she'd let me in... If he has hurt her_. I could almost hear his internal growl. I dropped my shield and allowed him entrance into my mind. His eyes widened. _Later...i cant talk now._ He nodded and returned to his room.

Buckling myself into Alice's car, i wore a fake smile as i asked her. "Where to pixie?" "Seattle of course, your long overdue!" I nodded and let myself sink into the car seat, carefully listening to the radio.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_in the nightsky are like shooting stars_

_i could really use a wish right now,_

_wish right now, wish right now._

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_in the nightsky are like shooting stars_

_i could really use a wish right now,_

_wish right now, wish right now_

_Yeah_

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_to go back to a place much simpler than this_

_Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to blackness_

_And when you're staring at that phone in your lap_

_And your hoping but them people never call you back._

_(Airplanes By BoB feat Hayley Williams)_

Its amazing how relevant the song seemed. When i was human life was simpler. I had my parents, my education...Jake. I made a mental note to download that song and upload it onto my ipod.

I sat there thinking of all the people who would never call me. Mum, Charlie.. Jake. I stared at my cell, running my fingers along its case. I turned it on and waited for the onslaught of missed calls and angry texts which no doubt would be from Jasper. 27 missed calls, one single text. I stared at the message icon unsure if i should open it or not.

**Your back at Forks, i know that now. Im unsure whether to follow you or stay here. Im sure Edwards all over you and your having fun. She was my first love, surely you know how that feels? I dont know what mind your in or what your up to. Its killing me but you'll call when your ready, i hope. Jx**

I sighed and rubbed my head. I didnt know what to think. Edward had respected my need for space he wasnt _all over me_ as Jasper suggested in the text. Alice had a blank look on her face as she was driving, i didnt think to ask her. If it was important she'd let me know. My phone started to ring, I checked the caller ID...Jake. I looked to Alice and she shrugged. I pressed the phone to my ear.

"...Bella?" I heard Jake call out.

"Hey Jake." I whispered.

"Your...one of them..." His voice sounded detatched, broken and hopeless.

"Yes, i wish i could explain it to you...Alice is in the car too, im in Forks..." I replied emotionless.

"Can...I cant believe it ... Meet me at the border please..."

"Im going to Seattle with Alice to go shopping, seems my clothes got lost. I could see you after?" i offered.

"If your naked then sure." He joked.

"Bye Jake." I murmered.

I hung up before he could reply. We stopped in Seattle and i braced myself for Alice's onslaught. I'm sure we made a huge dent in the Cullen funding. We had atleast 4 bags of clothes and shoes from every store Alice deemed worthy. I tried to stop her buying so much, i really didnt need this many clothes. "Dont be silly Bella, You may have immunity to blood but you havent quite gotten used to your strength." She smiled. I nodded and followed her aimlessly. We arrived back at the Cullen's and i quickly got changed. Edward met my gaze before i left to see Jake. _Where are you going?_ He stared intently. _I'll be back ok, I have to see a furry friend._ He looked worried but nodded and returned to his book. I ran until i smelt the border. I looked to the tree line and i saw a huge russet brown wolf emerge. I let out an unnecessary breath as he slowly approached.


	17. Somethings Can Never Be The Same

Disclaimer: I own nothing :)

A/N: Okay guys put your pitchforks down, ive been very bad with updates. Writers block is deadly and well i almost never recovered. After a long time trying to figure where to take this little story it all came to me in a dream. So thankfully my subconscious saved this story :D.. .Enjoy and please review, i love hearing what you guys think.

Chapter 17: Somethings Can Never Be The Same

BPOV

The giant russet brown wolf ran into the trees and phased back to human form. My instincts screamed at me, telling me he was dangerous...Slipping in and out of a defensive crouch i looked with fear at Jake. "Why... why am i acting like this?... Jake... your ..Fuck.." I murmered. He grinned and sat down in front of me. "Yup im a werewolf, well shapeshifter... but technically we are enemies. I dont know how much time i have with you, i kinda tricked Sam Uley, the leader of the pack, to think i went for a swim. He will find out soon." He announced. I nodded and a memory played out in my head.

It was my first day down at La Push. Mike, Tyler and Eric convinced me to come along with Jessica and Angela. They joked about Eric's lack of skills surfing. It was odd, still seeming like i was watching from a distance. I felt my old emotions seep through the memory. Content, happiness and slight embarrassment. Back then i was still Forks' shiny new toy (as Jessica so bluntly put it). Jake walked with me down the beach and told me his tribes legend. He was the first who hinted at the true nature of the Cullens, i like the others who had heard the "scary" tale believed it to be nonsense. I could now understand the evident hatred for them he held when he was barely 16.

"Bells?... you there?... HELLO!" He shouted waving his hand in front of my eyes. I jumped back and into a crouch. "What?" i growled. "You went all spacey then got all growly." he winked. "Your explanations still shock me with its shoddy descriptions, I was remembering our time at La Push first beach... your story." I said sitting down a few metres in front of Jake. "Sweet, now... please inform why you are a bloodsucker and how could you do this to Charlie and me!" His face hardened. He was trembling slightly and i felt anger engulf me but i took no notice of it. "I found out about the Cullens and they said the Volturi, vampire royalty would find and kill me and Charlie unless i was changed. So i did and voila... Bella version 5.0 less clumsly, rock hard and pretty gifted. I left Charlie the note, but dont think i dont care. It hurts me to know i cant see him anymore but its for his own safety." I choked as sobs started to form. "I need to go, you have my number if you need me Jake. Goodbye." I whispered before running back.

JPOV

"Dude you so fucked up!" Peter stated. "No shit, How'd i know she'd read my memories? Fuck if she'd just listen she'd understand... They were memories and they will always be the past. I did love Maria back then but i dont now. WHY THE FUCK WONT SHE ANSWER HER PHONE!" "Because asshole, she cant tell the different she's a newborn... You let her fucking run... you didnt even follow her." Char stated. I growled and punched a tree, causing it to collapse. "She needs space..." i whispered. "So your just going to let her go bro? Your just going to let her fall back to Edward?" Char growled. "Im not fucking letting her go back to Edward... she just needs space!" shooting Char a death glare, she simply shook her head. "You've got it all wrong." She stated before walking off with Peter. I sent Bella a quick text and then my phone on the ground.

_Uhh...What the fuck do i do? ... honestly... ._

_**BUZZZZZ!**_

**Forks Now...Tickets booked bring Yoda and Bitchface, Urgent. Ax**

"PETER...CHARLOTTE... Grab your shit... were going to forks!" I shouted. We rushed around the house grabbing our shit and setting off for the airport.

BPOV

Walking in i saw Esme sat in the lounge, lovingly designing a new house. I smiled at her simple hobby. She raised her eyes to look at me and smiled softly. I returned the favour and walked slowly upstairs. I started for my room but remembered i'd told Edward i'd talk to him when i was back. Knocking on his door it opened swiftly presenting him before me. His messy bronze hair even more ragged caused by his frantic hands running through it. He was dressed in a light blue shirt that somewhat stuck to his body. _So not helping here! _He turned his head to the side, _Whats not helping?_

"Fuck i forgot i opened my mind." He smirked. "Bella language!" Esme called. "Sorry mom." He motioned for me to enter and sit down. I sat on his cream sofa and he sat gently beside me. _Whats wrong?_ _ Well where do i start? __You could show me?_ I nodded at his request and showed him. His brow furrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "There's not much i can do to sort your love life out Bella..." He groaned. "Well you asked whats wrong..." I whispered. "EDWARD!" Alice screamed. We all rushed to her room, her face lined with fear. "Whats .. .whats wrong Alice?..." He asked. "Volturi"


	18. Sunny side down

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this odd little plot

A/N: Yes i will gladly sacrifice myself to you lot. Ive been rubbish with updating, its the end of the holidays and im adjusting to life as an A level student, i dooo feel bad for not updating (honestly i do). Hope youve all had a good summer :) And yes its a short one.. but its needed for what i have planned for the next chapter .. mwahaha.

Chapter 18: Sunny side down

BPOV

"How long have we got?" I asked nervously. "We have until morning..." Alice mumbled. _It'll be ok Bella, I promise._ Edward thought. _No offense Edward, i kinda need my mind back, sorry._ With that i closed the channel and sunk into the sofa. _Jasper!_ I rushed to call him, but i got answer phone. "Hes on a plane Bella." Alice mentioned. I nodded silently hoping he would arrive on time. I looked around the room, i could almost laugh at the tense atmosphere. Edward was pacing running his hands through his already dishevelled hair. Alice was in Esme's arms as Esme comforted her. Carlisle was stood in the middle of the room his face formed in a frown. Rose was in Emmetts lap both wearing a look of a worry. I didnt need to scan their emotions to tell they were somewhat afraid.

-Elsewhere-

JPOV

"I hate public planes." Peter stated. "I dont see why, such a nice array of beautiful humans" Char replied. I growled lowly "Do you two mind shutting the hell up!" They both remained quiet for all of two minutes before they were chuckling to themselves. Shifting myself around i glared directly at them. "Whats so funny?" I growled. "Two girls getting it on in the toilets, DAMN i love flying!" Peter smirked. " Hang on not two minutes ago you said you hated public planes." i sighed shaking my head. "Well i guess i have a reason to like them now." He shrugged before winking at me. _Bella, damn i hope you know what im having to deal with!_

We landed in forks surprisingly it was sunny. "Dude, were sorta ... fucked." Peter stated. Char nodded before rushing off. I stared at Pete who tapped to his head, i nodded and waited silently. "Hop in!" Char smiled pulling up in a black jeep with tinted windows. "Goddamn i love my woman!" Pete smirked. I sat in the seat and braced myself for what was awaiting us at home.

BPOV

_Volturi... it just had to be ... nothing ever goes smoothly. _I gasped and the others turned to look at me, worry enveloping me. "I feel him in my mind, hes close." I smiled happily. _JASPER! Hurry up! __Bella! i hear you... god ive missed you, your in trouble little miss but punishment can wait._ _mm punishment... __I can still hear you, you know.__ Crap!_ I waited anxiously as the door flew open and Jazz spun me around. "Your in soooo much trouble missy." he drawled. "Im sure ill handle your punishment major." i said winking and slipping out of his arms to greet Charlotte and Peter.

"Hey babe, dont ever leave without telling us ok!" Char said kissing my cheek. "Yeah, i had to be stuck with those two moping... such downers!" Pete joked. Charlotte swiftly slapped the back of Peter's head, the tension eased from the room somewhat. "Sorry to break your reunion but we have important matters to discuss." Carlisle spoke.

"Alice belives the Volturi shall be visiting to see Bella, we believe either Aro or Caius has a distinct interest in her." he said calmly. "So what do we do?" Jasper asked pulling me into his lap, Edwards face visibly dropped. "Unfortunately no, we have to let them come and see her. If we dont, well lets say our futures black." Carlisle said his brow knitting together. "Ok, so worse situation Alice?" I asked. "Well, they may try to take you away. Im not entirely sure they are using their shields gifts to block mine." She frowned.

"Do you know how long we have left?" I asked. "3 hours roughly." Alice sighed. "Right... 3 hours ... " I mumbled.


	19. Whats ours

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

A/N: Yes it was a shorty but as i said last chapter was necessary .. youll see why soon (:

Chapter 19: Whats Ours

AroPOV

_Hmm this flights rather boring, I wish Jane would stop with that incessant staring! _I looked around before i felt my pocket vibrate. I opened it and spoke "Hello?" "Aro, is everything arranged?" a voice spoke. "Ofcourse brother, now we'll touch down in 3 hours. We shall take whats ours..." "Good." The line went dead and i smirked to myself. Marcus lifted his head in interest, _a rather rare thing at that_, and chuckled to himself. Caius just glared at the incompetant airhostess who purposely tipped water into his lap and began mopping it up rather too eagerly. _Not long Isabella, il mio amore. _

-Elsewhere-

BPOV

I smirked to myself, _3 hours ... hmmmm. __I know darlin' i was thinking the same._I turned to Jasper and he winked. I turned to Alice to see if we had time. She blushed and nodded. With that we ran for the forest, not caring for Edward's discomfort. "So Major, what is this punishment im to recieve?" I flirted, smirking to myself. His eyes darkened and a lowly growl burst from his chest. "Undress, now!" he ordered. I ripped my jacket off so fast i almost missed Jasper hiss "Slowly!" I blushed and conformed. I started fingering my shirt before slowly un-doing each button. With every button undone Jasper had crept closer. Before i reached the last one his hands couldnt help but touch my exposed flesh. We both sighed at the contact. So fuckin' smooth, god i missed you. He ripped off the rest of my clothing, i stood amused _Slowly huh? yeah..._ He growled to silence me. _Remember Bella, your being punished... you are never to leave me again_. He thought whilst biting and sucking at my neck. I moaned in response clawing at his chest, ridding him of his shirt. "Naughty, naughty" he whispered in my ear. Heat flashed around my body, my body aching for him. "Jas... please..." I whimpered.

_Bend over, now!_ God hearing him mentally growl aroused me bringing me to my knees. I bent over a nearby rock and Jas stalked behind me. Running his hands up the back of my thighs and over my bum, i moaned loudly. He ripped my jeans off and slowly rubbed my pulsing core. "God Jas, dont tease..." I hissed. "But darlin' you misbehaved." He drawled carefully hooking his fingers through my underwear and pulled them down. He trailed his hands up to my chest where my bra was still intact. Quickly snapping it off he was kneeding me with his hands. I was blinded by our shared lust, we literally bounced off each other. Pinching my nipples soon brought me to attention and stopped all train of thought. "JAS! STOP TEASING!" I growled. He just chuckled darkly in my ear. His fingers trailing down to where i needed them the most. I sighed when he made contact to my dripping core. "So wet, tell me bella... who makes you wet?" he moaned into my ear. I could barely string along my words. "Uhhh...fuck... now ... please.." I whimpered. "WHO MAKES YOU WET BELLA!" he growled. "Fuck... only you... major." With that i heard a rip and was bent far over the rock. He thrust straight into me, fucking me with more force than i had seen. "You...Wont... Ever...Leave...Me...Again.." He emphasised his words with each thrust. It wasnt long before we both collapsed feeling blissed.I heard Alice in my head _Bella, you need to come back... now_. I grabbed Jas and ran quickly to our shared room and freshened up.

EPOV

_Uhh i can hear them from here, fucking animals. Bet he cant even get her off properly._ I thought to myself _Yeah and you could do better eh? _Argued my conscience _Yes i could... problem?_ I must admit its weird only hearing myself, Bella seems to have blocked me off from everyone. I sighed and moved to my room, less than an hour till Aro gets here. I couldnt help but stop the grin that overtook my face. _Stupid pixie, cant even see whats going on right in front of her._

BPOV

We had just managed to get downstairs and sit down before the door opened and figures in black cloaks flooded into the lounge. In a dramatic fashion they lifted their hoods revealing their faces. The two smallest, one a boy with dark raven hair the other a girl, blonde haired and with what looked like an attitude problem. They looked no older than 14 but both stared deep into my eyes with their crimson filled orbs. I looked to the tall muscular man who grinned at me. His hair was longer than Emmetts but was brown and lifeless. "Carlise, such a pleasure to see you again." My eyes flicked to the owner of the voice. A tall, thin man with a pointed chin and what i could only describe as a chesire cat like grin shook hands with my father. He looked to me again another smirk lining a face of these strangers. He was flanked by an older mousy brown haired man who looked utterly bored and a beautiful blonde yet regal figure. Yep another signature smirk, must be a family thing!

"Isabella, im so glad to meet you. Im Aro, this is Marcus and Caius, my brothers for all intents and purposes. The others are my personal guard." He smiled as he approached. "Jane.." he started whilst pointing to the blonde haired child who seemed to sneer when i looked over to her. "Her twin Alec..." He pointed to the raven haired boy, he smiled and bowed before recieving a dark glare from his sister. "This here is Felix." He said pointing to the tall muscular man. Aro held out his hand and i took it expecting him to shake it. He just stared into me and held my hand. "Hmm interesting, i cant see anything..." he mused. "Lets see if all our powers fail to work on her... Jane" He called her forward, Jasper visably tensed beside me. Her lips pulled into a smile, "This may hurt just a little." She gave me her deathglare like she expected me to be affected. I just sat there blankly. Jasper released his breath, i looked at him confused but he waved it off. "Alec..." The boy walked forward. "I suggest you all move away from Isabella, possibly stand behind me." he spoke, my family casually walked behind Alec. I saw him concentrating before i saw a mist appear. It was creeping forward towards me.

"So you make clouds?... interesting." i smirked and waves of amusement hit me from my family who were all sniggering behind Alec. Feeling my shield buzz up around me i forced the 'cloud' back on its creator who crumbled to the ground for a second. "Hah, amazing she confounds us all" Aro chirped. Alec grunted and got back up. Caius was smiling darkly as his lust rolled out to me, reminding me somewhat of Edward. "Carlisle, id like to take her to Volterra for a year to train her properly. She will be such an asset to the guard. A shield with additional powers." He sighed rubbing his hands together in delight. "I believe its up to Bella and Jasper as to if she goes." Carlisle stated. "Of course. We would love for you to come with us Isabella, you wouldnt have to hide from the sun." Aro smiled. "It really is a beautiful place" Marcus added. All of my family turned their head in shock. Alice sat down rubbing her head, i sent her a mental message. _Alice anything? __I cant see anything Bella, im not sure if its you or ... i dont know. All i know is that itd be bad to refuse them._ I nodded and looked to Jas, worry radiating off him in waves.

"Can i bring Jasper? if i go?" i asked quietly. "Unfortunately not, we dont want you distracted. We will respect your diet choice and have animals brought to you when needed. But if you have a change of heart, we have many visitors to our palace." Caius smirked. I had no choice, it was go or risk something happening to my family. Jaspers eyes filled with venom as i searched his approval, he nodded slightly before crashing his lips to mine. "Okay, i'll go." I announced. "Fabulous" Aro smiled. I was too involved with hugging my family to see Aro and Edward lock eyes and share a smile.


	20. To Volterra, With Disgust

Disclaimer: Yup still dont own anything (:

A/N: Hope you guys arent getting too frustrated. Alots going on right now and i am forcing myself to try and write when i can. I really dont want to have to end this story before its due but its a possibility. Not only did my wrist break but my pc died all in the same month. What rotten luck. I fancy a christmas chapter after this... what do you think? Christmas in Volterra? mmmm Aro as father christmas... i could have some fun with this.

Chapter 20: To Volterra, With Disgust.

BPOV

Sat in the Volturi's private jet, a rope pulling around my heart. _Jasper... _I'd miss him. "Aro, how long till we land?" I asked impatiently. Marcus chuckled lightly, sending me a friendly smile. I returned it shyly. "In about 15 minutes my dear." Aro gleamed. I sighed and turned to stare out of the window. _I wonder if id survive a fall from a plane?...D'uh of course you would, cant die remember._ I looked around the plane, Jane and Alec were busy playing some handheld game. I smiled to myself, they were like children. Jane's eyes shot up and i raised my eyebrow before she nervously smiled. _This little trip could be interesting._

-Elsewhere-

JPOV

_Damn i'll miss her... _"Bro, seriously snap out of it. Your looking like Edward, all broody and shit." Emmett smirked. "Emmett language!" Esme shouted from the kitchen. I chuckled at Emmetts crestfallen expression. "Seriously get your as..butt into gear dude. Wanna come wrestle some bears?" he offered. "No thanks, ill just sit here." i replied. "Oh jazzy you know you cant be all mopey, dont make me call Bella and get her to tell you off!" Alice chimed. "Dont be silly Alice, you know what the Volturi said, no distractions." i sighed. Before i knew what was happening i had Emmett on one side and Alice on the other. "Time for shopping!" She giggled.

Being shoved into the car i heard a distant booming laugh. "Did i just see Major being dragged to go shopping." _Peter... god! _I sent a growl his way as we turned to drive up to seattle. Beginning to feel Alice's mischief seep through to me i asked aloud, "Why do i feel like ive just unleashed hell on myself?" Emmett turned in his chair face me. "That, my dear Jazzman, is because you have. Fear the Pixie!" That little comment earned him a slap from the over eager Alice. Smirking to myself i thought _How on earth do we manage to get away with being humans?_

-Elsewhere-

BPOV

We landed swiftly in Volterra, i was in awe to say the least. Sand stone architecture greeted me along with the chimes of midnight. _Well at least we didnt have to rush in. _Following the coat tails of the three brothers i felt a little tug on my own. Turning around Jane silently looks at me. _Im sorry for before, and id appreciate it if you dont tell anyone else about the handheld game. Master Aro doesnt like us to use such contraptions._ I smiled and nodded at her request, she returned my smile and continued walking. Following suit we entered the grand throne room. The brothers took their places and i couldnt help but smirk. "Tell me Isabella, what has you so amused?" Aro inquired. "Sorry, but i cant help thinking this is all a bit theatrical." I chuckled quietly. Marcus lifted his eyebrows in an amused manner and Caius looked insulted but his lust was somewhat high. Aro looked quite speechless but quickly recovered. "Right my dear you will be sleeping in the East wing with Jane. Jane, show her to her room, we will talk to you later Isabella." Aro mumbled.

Following Jane down the narrow yet overly decorated halls she stopped in front of the door. "Here is your room, mine is next door." She announced before leaving me to explore my new abode. Pushing the door open i almost laughed. They had made it into some sultry palace with a mahogany four poster bed and red mesh drapes. The quilts were velvet and smooth to the touch. _I wonder who's idea this was..._ walking over to the wardrobe i dared to peek inside. Black, red, navy dresses. Tonnes of them! _And heres me hoping for jeans..._ Sighing i turn around to see Aro perched apon MY bed. "How do you like your room M'amore?" he drawled. "Its ok, but what about the jeans, i mean seriously Aro .. Dresses! i feel like some damsel in a vampire romance." he chuckled at this comment before i heard his thought _If only you knew my dear how true that statement is._ Shaking all thoughts from my head i pushed my discomfort onto him and he swiftly left the room. _Bella 1 Aro 0._

_Hmmm maybe i might just enjoy it here. _My throat started to burn as the scent of fresh blood hit me. _BASTARDS ! why the hell bring humans here. _I flung myself back as a human was forced into my room, their eyes filled with fear.


End file.
